Stockholm Syndrome
by MistakenForSomeoneWhoCares
Summary: Deidara has been kidnapped, but what happens when he starts to get attached? Rated M for the ridiculous overuse of the f word and ItaDei sexy time.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here we are, the first chapter of my new fic. Hope you all like it, and also, I set myself a challenge to fit the some derivation of the word 'fuck' in every one of Hidan's parts.**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Deidara took a step back, looking up with wide, panicked eyes. "Please, leave me alone, un!" He begged, back hitting the wall. The shadowed men in black suits smirked down at him, the tallest of the group reaching down.

"Come on brat, don't make this harder. We wouldn't want to hurt you."

"So shut the fuck up and come with us before we knock you the fuck out."

"No!" Deidara tried to dart to the side, but a thick arm wrapped around his waist. "Let me go, un! Help!" He yelled, wriggling. Another arm wrapped around him, clamping around his neck and effectively stopping his screams.

"Look brat, we tried to make this simple for you, but if you want to do this the hard way, then we will."

"Please!" He chocked out. "I haven't done anything, un!"

"So fucking what?" The other one sighed. "We don't fucking care, we just got told to fucking bring you in." Deidara thrashed about as they began moving towards the large, black jeep humming smoothly at the end of the alley. The teenager cried out in pain as he was thrown mercilessly into the back seat of the car, landing awkwardly with most of his weight on his hand. The two men climbed into the front seats and locked the doors before Deidara could look up with watery eyes, clutching his hand.

"Where are you taking me, un?" Deidara asked, voice shaking slightly. The largest man looked round, seeing the odd angle two of his fingers were at.

"Oh Christ, his fingers have gone." He informed the driver, talking as if Deidara wasn't there.

"Fucking sort it, before the whiny bitch starts crying." The man nodded, reaching out, but Deidara took a shuddering breath of fear, backing away.

"Look, kid, I can fix it." Deidara's eyes were wide with fear. The 14 year old had always been told horror stories by his friends of kids getting kidnapped, but he had assumed it was just talk. "Just come here." The blonde shook his head, pressing further back into the door. A phone began dinging, making the man turn back and reach to the car phone.

"Hi boss."

"Kisame, Hidan, were you successful?" A deep, slightly hoarse voice said.

"Yeah, but the brat fucked his fingers up in the process."

"Kisame, fix them."

"I would if he'd let me get anywhere near him." The one apparently called Kisame sighed.

"Then pull over and sort it." The one Deidara assumed to be Hidan obeyed, pulling the car over and shutting off the engine. Kisame turned round again.

"Give me your hand." He instructed. Deidara held it to himself, biting his lip in an effort not to cry or panic. Hidan turned grabbing the hand violently. Deidara yelped in pain, trying to pull back but failing miserably. Kisame took one of the fingers, snapping it back into place quickly. Deidara let out a pained sob. Kisame looked at him apologetically before taking care of the other one. Hidan released him, letting him shrink back and curl up, terrified even more. Hidan restarted the car, driving down the side roads to motorway and out of the city.

"Done." Kisame said, nodding, even though he was talking to a phone.

"Good. The change over will be made in the usual place. Itachi will be meeting you. You will transfer to chauffeuring his car, while his chauffeurs will change to your car."

"Yes sir." They said at once.

"I suggest you get something to eat. You will not have a chance to stop once the change over is completed. We will talk again when the change over is complete." The line went dead, and Kisame pressed the button to turn the phone off. Deidara was silently crying in the back seat. He had to get out of there.

**ItaDeiItaDeiItaDei**

Kisame glanced into the back seat, watching the sleeping teen for a second. "I feel sorry for him." He commented to Hidan.

"Yeah, fucking brat didn't stand a chance."

"What do you think Pein wants with him?"

"Probably some fucking ransom deal."

"To who? I don't recognise him."

"How the fuck should I know?" Kisame sighed, leaning forwards and taking a small black device out of the glove compartment. "Sure you can do it without fucking waking him up?"

"I know I can." Kisame smirked, twisting round. He slowly reached out, pausing before slipping it into the pocket of the boy's trousers. "Done." He sat back round, watching the cars speed past, each one unaware of the kidnapped boy asleep just a few cars away.

"I don't think Pein will fucking kill him." Hidan said after a second, shaking his head.

"Looks a lot like Konan's kid doesn't he?"

"That's why I fucking said it dickhead."

"Almost makes you feel bad for doing this doesn't it?" Hidan snorted.

"No fucking chance. I feel sorry he was our fucking target, but I don't feel sorry for obeying fucking orders." Kisame chuckled, looking out of the window.

"I still want to know who he is."

"Ask him when he finally fucking wakes up." Kisame nodded, opening his mobile phone to glance at the now green screen. It had what looked like a grid on it, and two flashing dots. At least he knew the tracker was working.

* * *

**The first round of votes is about to begin, so hold on people! This time round you can choose some basic aim for the plot before we get into the meat and potato's of this.**

**1) Two groups are after little Dei, in order to ransom him! Que Orochimaru, lol!**

**2) Chase across the country! They never stop as the police are right behind them!**

**3) Dei gets taken to the kidnappers HQ! He finds a family as his was shite! (Awww)**

**I can mix and match them if need be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, AWAY! Not as keen on this one, but next chapter we're gonna have an escape attempt and who knows, maybe a kiss. Hope you like it, and don't forget to vote.**

**Oh, and its Yamanaka because I couldn't think of another blonde I didnt like apart from Ino :D**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Deidara listened to the conversation incredulously; taking slow, carefully measured bites from the burger he had been given. "Nah." Kisame shook his head. "Too fat."

"She'd be fucking easy though." Hidan pointed out, nodding to the woman they were evaluating. Deidara thought she was quite pretty to be honest.

"You settle this kid." Kisame suddenly commanded, turning to face him.

"What, un?" He asked, voice seeing a few octaves higher than normal.

"Would you do her?"

"He's not fucking old enough to fuck someone you fucking retard."

"So? He's a teenager. Bet he's thought about doing her. We were talking about it enough. So would you or not, if you were old enough."

"Well she's quite pretty." Deidara mumbled, not sure what to say.

"You fucking see? He fucking agrees with me fish face." Kisame waved this off.

"Still too much flab for my liking." He shrugged. He glanced at the time. "We should go. We're meant to be meeting Itachi at 6."

"Too fucking right." Hidan agreed, putting down the giant paper cup filled with something fizzy. He started the car and pulled out, taking a moment to lean out the car and slap the woman on the ass before starting back down the motorway.

They had been travelling for three days now, and the blonde felt disgusting. He hadn't been trusted out of their sight, so had only been allowed to wash his face. He would give anything to get a shower right then. He watched the cars pass by through the tinted window, wondering if anyone was looking for him yet.

In the front seat, Kisame answered this with a bark of laughter.

"You're famous brat." He laughed, handing him the paper he had just been reading. Deidara looked at Kisame, then down at the paper. A picture of him with a huge fake smile was plastered across his face. The headline screamed out at him, making him cringe. _Come Home Deidara!_

"I sound like a bad movie, un." He mumbled.

"Read it out, it gets better." Kisame smirked. Deidara began reading aloud so Hidan could hear.

"That was the desperate cry ringing out from the boys family at a press conference yesterday. The youngest son of the prestigious Yamanaka family has gone missing. Deidara Yamanaka, son of Governor Yamanaka, has disappeared. He was reported last seen by his friends after leaving school late nearly four days ago. Police are on the alert for any signs of him. It is unsure whether he has been kidnapped or just run away, but none the less his father is praying for his safe return." Deidara was shaking his head in disbelief as he read. "In the conference, his father was quoted saying 'All I want is for my son to be back home.' Mr Yamanaka has been the governor for…" He trailed off, putting the paper down, still shaking his head as the men laughed. "He always turns it on him, un." He grumbled, handing the paper back and flopping back in his seat.

"It's a gift of politicians." Kisame smirked, reading on. "You're just another form of propaganda to him now."

"Bet he's hoping you'll kill me so he can get everyone to feel sorry for him."

"Your dads a fucking dick." Hidan decided, pulling off the motorway.

"No kidding, un." Deidara shifted to curl in the corner, totally miserable again. That article had made him excited at first. It had felt like someone cared. Like someone was looking for him. But now…now he felt like shit again, thanks to his father managing to make everything about him. It was like he didn't exist, or like he was simply a poster. He looked up when he heard Hidan swear again.

"Fuck me what's all this shit?" Deidara looked up, and that hope sparked again. Police were swarming all over a sleek red car. "Itachi's fucked off somewhere." He muttered, slowing as one of the uniformed men flagged them down. "Do your fucking seatbelt up brat." He growled. Deidara obeyed, knowing the man would recognise him anyway, so a swipe for an undone seatbelt was going to mean nothing.

"Hello officer." Kisame smiled, trying to be charming but failing miserably.

"Sirs." The policeman nodded, smirking. Deidara frowned as both men smirked. "Might I inspect your vehicle."

"Feel free sir. Be sure to check the back seat." He nodded, opening the door and climbing in next to the blonde. "Go Hidan."

"I fucking am you dick." He grumbled, moving off again. Deidara watched as the man removed his hat and took off the white shirt, revealing a red t-shirt. He turned, reaching into the back and taking out a black jacket. His hair was quickly tied back and Deidara had to admit he was very good looking. "What the fuck happened there?" Hidan asked, turning down a small side road.

"Someone tipped them off." The man said, glancing out the back window. "They turned up out of the blue and shot the others dead. I had to change fast and slide in with them."

"Any idea who?"

"None." The black haired man only just seemed to notice Deidara, who was staring at him. "I trust this is him?"

"Yeah. Deidara, this is Itachi."

"Charmed." Itachi smirked, making Deidara blush slightly. He curled up, mumbling into his legs.

"Great. Another one." He sighed, turning his head to look out of the window. The hope he had felt was once again crushed.

**xoxoxoxox**

Itachi looked sideways. The boy was curled into a tight ball, seatbelt off again, hair fluttering with each breath he let out. He liked the look of him. Maybe he would try it on with him. Kisame, seemingly reading his mind, spoke from the front. "He's 15." Itachi smirked round at the back of his head.

"And? As long as he has no problem its fine. And besides, I'm only 20."

"How'd you know he wouldn't have a problem with it?"

"Same why you could tell your girlfriend wanted to get with you."

"That's totally different." He glared.

"Is it? If I remember correctly she was what, 17? And you were 30."

"One, she started it. Two, he's underage and a boy."

"You're such a fucking homophobe." Hidan smirked.

"I'm not. All I'm saying is at least wait a while rather than trying to get him into bed." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I won't be doing anything now. I like to take my time." He smirked. Kisame's retort was cut short by the car phone dinging. Deidara shot up, looking around for the source of the noise. Kisame smirked, pressing the button of the phone.

"Hi boss."

"Did you pick up Itachi?"

"Yes sir." He smirked, glancing at Itachi.

"Is the boy still with you and breathing?" Itachi smirked at Deidara's scowl.

"Yes he is."

"Good. There is a change in plan. I cannot risk you coming to the headquarters just yet. You will first take the boy to the safe house. Once there you will await further instructions. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Kisame said again.

"Get there as fast as you can. I expect you're being followed already." The line went dead. There was silence, save for the sound of Hidan speeding up.

"Where's the safe house, un?" Deidara asked after a second.

"A small town we control a few miles south of here." Kisame informed him. "We'll need to get food." He said as an after thought.

"Yeah, I don't want no fucking canned food." Hidan grumbled. "We'll go down later." Itachi watched the teen as he settled back down, looking miserably out of the window as if he was imaging being out there. Itachi smirked. Oh he was so going to get some of that.

* * *

**Look! Votes on the horizen. Just chuck in any numbers because this one you can choose as many as you can!**

**1) Escape! Dei runs away!**

**2) Add in a kiss! Yummy ItaDeiness!**

**3) Meet the family! More of the kidnappers for little Dei to meet!**

**4) Dei gets hurt! Itachi has to babysit!**

**5) Police turn up!**

**You have another, but you can only choose one from this. Its about how the safehouse looks.**

**1) Underground bunker thingy!**

**2) Quaint little cottage!**

**3)** **A little flat!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, up and running! This is the first of your ItaDei action! An we note a sinister undertone to the proceedings of the next few chapters. Thats all for now.**

**Peace out, keep it squelchy!**

**~x~**

* * *

Deidara was frozen, staring down the barrel of the gun. "Get out of the car." The masked man growled at them all. Deidara would have been all to happy to obey if Itachi hadn't grabbed his arm.

"Now why would I do that?" Kisame smirked. "I maybe the oldest in this little group, but I reckon I could still take you."

"You could." The man agreed. Deidara yelped as he was suddenly yanked from the car by a large hand. "But that little girl doesn't stand a chance. If he hadn't been so scared, Deidara would have been furious. He wasn't a girl! Itachi was watching the man holding him, apparently evaluating the situation as a gun was jabbed in the side of his head.

"Hands by your head kid." Deidara obeyed, letting his hands stop beside his ears, right in front of the gun. "Higher girly."

"I can't." His mind was racing now, going over all the self defence lessons he had ever been forced into. He had to get out of the firing line. "My ribs are badly bruised, un." He lied. He saw the small smirk on the faces of all the men. They had twigged it, but did they know what he planned to do afterwards? He doubted it.

"Fine, just shut up." He nodded, trying to figure out if he could pull this off.

"Now, all of you get out of the car."

"No." Deidara took a breath and slammed his hands back, knocking the gun free from the mans hand. It skittered across the roughly tarmaced road and under a bush, but Deidara wasn't paying attention to that. He had already turned and begun running through the trees lining the road, into the woods.

**xoxoxoxox**

Kisame watched him go with a smirk. He had guessed the brat would try that. Of course it was a pointless attempt. They had a tracker on him. There were thuds either side of him, and he looked to Hidan's side just in time to see the masked man falling past the window. He figured Itachi had done the same. "Stupid fucking kid." Hidan sighed, watching Itachi climb back into the car and shut the door.

"We would have done the same." Kisame justified.

"Are we going after him?" Itachi asked. Kisame smirked.

"Let him think he's beaten us for now. When night comes he's going to regret it. We'll go get him then." Hidan nodded, starting the car. He didn't bother avoiding the dead man on the floor as he drove off towards the safe house.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Deidara didn't stop running. He couldn't. They would catch him if he did. This thought was repeated over and over again as he crashed through the trees, stumbling and falling over rocks and roots. His brain was in a panic.

It had started raining a little while back, and he was thoroughly soaked. His feet were numb, which was probably a good thing with the amount of times he hit his toes. He had to keep going. His foot landed on something slipping, sending him crashing forwards, head hitting a tree and face scraping down the edge of the rough bark. He cried out in pain, rolling over and clutching his face. "Ahhh!" He whimpered, taking his hand away to look at the slowly diluting blood.

'No.' Instinct was taking over, making him struggle up and begin running again. 'I can't stop.' He wasn't sure how much longer he had run for, but the blood still leaking down his face from the still open wound was making him lightheaded. The rain was keeping the many cuts from the tree wide open and oozing blood.

Suddenly Deidara found there to be no more ground to run on. He had stepped off the edge of a small drop.

However, when you're weak, tired and nearly bleeding to death, the smallest of drops can seem like a huge cliff.

He let out a strangled scream as he landed on his ankle, knees buckling beneath his own weight and pain. He fell face first into the mud, laying there for a second. 'I'm screwed.' He thought miserably, sight of the muddy, slowly filling ditch he lay in fading. 'This sucks.' Was his final thought before he passed out.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Itachi looked up at Kisame with a frown. "He's stopped moving." He said, showing him the tracker. The tall man smirked.

"Told you he couldn't run much longer." They walked towards the motionless dot, stopping at the top of a ditch.

"Where is he?" Itachi asked, looking around. "He should be here."

"Oh shit." Itachi looked where Kisame was staring, looking mildly horrified. He gasped, handing the tracker over, and sliding into the mud. He pulled the boy out of the muddy water, not caring about the water soaking into his trousers. Kisame helped him up and he laid the small, unmoving body down.

He wasn't breathing.

He pulled his gloves off, pressing his hands to the still chest. Kisame crouched lower, shielding them better from the rain. "Come on brat." Kisame muttered, as Itachi worked to revive him. After a moment Kisame sighed. "He's gone."

"No he's fucking not." The black haired man growled, trying harder.

"Itachi, he's-" He was interrupted by a choking cough, and the blondes head snapped to the side and he spat up water. "Bloody hell."

"Told you so." Itachi smirked, scooping the boy up bridal style. "Let's get back before we get hypothermia." Kisame nodded. They walked quickly in the direction they had just come, both shooting glances down at Deidara's pale face and limp body. Their path took them up a large hill, up to a picturesque little cottage.

It looked as though it should be from a fairytale…if it didn't keep getting highlighted by the flashes of lightning. A single light was on, indicating Hidan was still up and waiting for him. This was confirmed when the door was opened and Hidan smirked at them from the doorway.

"You fucking found him then." He commented over the thunder, letting them past into the tiny house.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Deidara groaned, using his arm to hide his eyes from the sunlight trying to burn his retina's out. He felt awful. Like he had just been hit by a truck. Where was he? 'Am I dead?' He thought, still not daring to open his eyes. This question was answered by a smooth, low voice floating into his head and making his eyes snap open.

"I see you're awake." He squinted his eyes to look at Itachi standing in the doorway. He was holding a tray of something.

"Where am I, un?" He croaked. His voice sounded awful. "What happened?"

"Turns out you failed to realise the fact we are trained to track people." Kisame smirked, appearing behind Itachi. The black haired man moved, allowing him to pass by him into the room. "Breaking your ankle didn't help either." Deidara frowned, sitting up slowly. He ached all over.

"What happened, un?" He repeated.

"How are we meant to know?" Itachi sighed, placing the tray he held on the bedside table. "As far as we can understand you fell down the ditch."

"Looks like you scraped your face up pretty bad as well." Kisame commented. Deidara put his hand to his cheek, feeling the rough scars there. He winced as he imagined what he looked like. "You got pretty far though." Kisame added as an after thought.

"A brilliant consolation, un." Deidara snapped, narrowing his eyes. Kisame smirked.

"Face it brat. You ain't getting away." Deidara folded his arms, leaning back on the soft pillows.

"Why can't you just let me go, un?" He huffed.

"We aren't allowed to." Kisame shrugged.

"But why not?"

"I'm guessing Pein wants something off your dad." Deidara snorted.

"Good luck with that, un."

"What do you mean?"

"He hates me." The men were silent, staring at him in surprise. "Don't look so shocked, un." He sighed. "We were only a marketing campaign." Kisame opened his mouth to answer, but a yell from Hidan stopped him. He sighed and stood, making his way out of the room and leaving them alone. Deidara watched Itachi moved about, sorting things on the tray before finally turning back to him, holding a white tub of something.

"Come here." He ordered, sitting on the bed and beckoning him closer. Deidara looked at the tub with mistrust.

"What is that, un?" He asked, shifting away and glancing to the side, estimating how fast he could get to the window.

"You want those cuts on your face to heal don't you?" Deidara bit his lip but shifted forwards so he was closer to Itachi. "My arms are not abnormally long Deidara. You need to come closer." Deidara sighed, shifting so he they were sitting right next to each other. Itachi gently reached out a hand, brushing stray hairs from the sliced up cheek.

Deidara couldn't help but gasp slightly. His hands were so soft and gentle as he carefully spread cream over the skin. Itachi's hand paused on his cheek, as their eyes connected. Deidara felt his breath hitch in his throat as the hand began to guide him forwards, getting closer and closer to the mans face. His eyes fluttered shut as their lips connected, making his skin prickle.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Itachi smirked into the kiss as it got more intense, Deidara's arms slipping around his neck. He in turn slipped his arms around the blondes waist, lifting him slightly to sit in his lap. He was about to deepen the kiss, but a door slamming open made them break part. He glared round at Hidan as Deidara wriggled free, sliding from under the covers and letting his feet dangle over the opposite side of the bed. Hidan was standing in the doorway, looking, for once, speechless. "What?" He growled, standing.

"Uh, Pein just fucking turned up." Itachi sighed, glancing at the blushing blonde.

"Fine." He glided from the room, stopping at the door to address the blonde. "I'll be back soon." Deidara said nothing.

**oxoxoxo**

Pein raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?" Kisame shrugged, shaking his head.

"He said his dad hates him." The mans mind was working fast. This complicated things.

"We will proceed as planned." He decided after a second. "We will get him out of office no matter what."

"But how?" Pein thought for a second.

"I know what I will do." He said cryptically, as Itachi and Hidan entered the room. "I see you found him."

"Yeah, trying to fucking fuck the brat."

"What?" Kisame gasped. "Take your time then Itachi." The black haired man smirked.

"Waiting didn't seem like a fun option." Pein suddenly smirked.

"Itachi." The black haired man looked over nervously, apparently expecting him to say he couldn't carry on. How wrong he was. "You are to make sure the boy is yours before the week is out."

"What?"

"Don't question me, just do it." Itachi nodded confusedly, but said nothing. Pein smirked wider. This was going better than he'd hoped.

* * *

**Ooo, ooo! I spy options! Choose wisely for the theme of the next chapter.**

**1) ItaDei goodness! Lots of private moments :P!**

**2) Pein, Dei's father and a whole lot of dealings!**

**3) Omg...its a monkey...something weird happens! (Please specify weirdness)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go! You got a lil action in this one. Its not v. good, and I'm sorry it took so long, but my mouse broke.**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Deidara sat with his head in his hands not wanting to look up. He felt so stupid, so wrong. He had kissed a guy, and one that had kidnapped him at that! He had just proved what his father had always told him. He was an idiot. He heard the door open, but didn't look up. That exhilarating smell he carried spelled it out perfectly. It was like a mix of mint and for some odd reason rose. The thought of Itachi using rose perfume would have been funny to him had he not felt so damn stupid. A hand landed gently on his back, making him look round, eyes watering slightly. "Deidara?" Itachi asked, looking genuinely concerned about him. This was something Deidara wasn't used to. No one had ever really, genuinely cared for him before.

"What, un?" He asked, turning away.

"What's wrong?" Deidara bit his lip for a second, but then broke down. He pushed his head into his hands again, tears leaking out.

"I'm so stupid, un." He mumbled, shaking his head. He gasped when Itachi pulled him into a tight, possessive hug.

"No you're not." He said, running fingers through the long blonde hair.

"I am, un. Everyone always says so." He mumbled turning so he could rest his head on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi pulled him to sit in his lap, never giving up the possessive grip he held on him.

"What everyone else says doesn't matter anymore." He assured the blonde, kissing the top of his head lightly. Deidara took a sharp breath. He felt so undeniably safe in the mans arms he couldn't bring himself to follow his instinct and push the man off. They sat like that for a while, content just to sit there, but a shout made Itachi sigh. "I have to go." He sighed, going to stand, but Deidara yelped.

"No!" He gasped, holding tightly to him. He didn't want him to go. He couldn't let Itachi leave. Itachi made him feel so safe, something he had never felt before. "Don't go, un." He begged, fisting his hands in the black shirt he wore. He heard Itachi chuckle.

"I have to, but wait here, I'll be back in a moment." Itachi stood, trying to pull away from the blonde. "I won't be any more than five minutes." He assured him, leaning down to kiss him gently. Deidara's hands grudgingly released him, allowing the man to leave the room, locking the door behind him. Deidara again sat with his head in his hands, looking despairingly at the floor. God, he really felt stupid now.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Itachi reopened the door. The yell had come from the microwave exploding when Kisame and Hidan had been trying to cook dinner. Maybe he shoulsnt have left them on their own for so long. Deidara was curled in a ball on the bed, reading an old magazine. He smirked. Well when needs must he supposed anything would do. He shut and relocked the door, walking over and sitting next to him. Deidara blushed and sat up, closing the magazine. "Interesting?" He asked with a smirk.

"Not really, you just didn't give me much else to do, un." Itachi moved closer, making Deidara blush and lean back slightly.

"I think I might be able to find something we can do."

"Uh, Itachi, wait." He put a hand on Itachi's shoulder, aiming to push him back, but Itachi was too fast. He grabbed the hand, pushing Deidara down onto the bed and climbing on top of him. "Itachi, what are you doing, un?" Deidara gasped as he was held down.

"I thought that would have been obvious." Itachi cooed, moving his mouth down to nuzzle at his neck.

"W. shouldn't, un!"

"Why not?"

"We…it's not right!"

"You didn't have any complaints before." Itachi smirked, starting to suck and nibble over his pulse.

"Oh god." Deidara gasped, as Itachi's hand slid up his shirt, starting to play with one of his nipples. Itachi smirked into the teens neck. He was so easy to break.

"You like that huh?" He breathed, moving up the blondes ear. Of course Itachi could tell the blonde liked it. He could feel the his erection through his trousers. For a second Itachi considered just taking the boy right then and there, but decided against it. He didn't was to rush the blonde. His hand slid down and his fingers brushed against the sensitive skin. Deidara groaned, arching his back slightly. "Do you want more?"

"God yes." Deidara moaned, hands gripping round the back of Itachi's head. Itachi smirked, flicking the button of the trousers open. Deidara lifted his hips to let the man slide his trousers and boxers down. Itachi smirked at the proudly standing erection, wrapping his hand around the shaft and slowly drawing up. "Uhg." Deidara moaned, arching up. "Stop teasing, un." He breathed.

"What was that?" He murmured into the blondes ear. "I can't hear you."

"More Itachi!" He gasped. "I want more!" Itachi smirked wider, speeding his movements up. He delighted in the moans he elicited from the blonde. The blonde wouldn't last long. It was probably a good thing he had chosen to wait before sex. He wanted Deidara to last longer for his first time. "Oh god, Itachi!" Deidara yelled, arching up and gripping onto him as he came into Itachi's had. The Uchiha smirked, watching the blonde fall back onto the bed, sweating and panting. He would need to go to the bathroom and finish himself off soon. He stood, intending to do just that, but Deidara pulled him back down.

"Deidara, unless you want to help me, I'm afraid I need to go." He smirked, but Deidara's face was deadly serious as he pushed Itachi down, shakily undoing the button of Itachi's jeans and pulling them down. He was hugely glad he had decided to negate underwear that day. Deidara was blushing as he leant down. Itachi's eyes widened slightly as he realised what the blonde was doing. The warm wetness surrounded him, making him groan and grip the sheets. Deidara began licking and sucking Itachi's huge member (lets face it, he has one).

Itachi, unlike Deidara, didn't make a lot of noise, just panted heavily as the blonde bobbed up and down. Itachi fisted a hand in the long blonde locks, making him move faster and faster as he reached his climax. "Urg, Deidara!" He grunted, coming into his blondes mouth. He watched with heavy lidded eyes as Deidara drank him all up.

Dirty little bitch.

He smirked, pulling the blonde up to him and holding him close. "My my Deidara, you seem to be rather skilled at that." The blonde blushed, leaning his forehead on Itachi's shoulder. He smirked, pulling the covers over them and kissed him lightly, tasting himself on the blondes lips. They fell asleep like that, Deidara cuddled into Itachi's protective embrace. The best position for them.

* * *

**Okay, options.**

**1) Smex in the next chap!**

**2) More sweetness!**

**3) Making the ransom call!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, seriously, I had to put the ransom in here, cause we can't just have a story of sex. Okay, rant gone. To apologise for going against your choice, I added smex in this one:P**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Inoichi sat at his desk, listening to the suggestions from the men around him. He honestly couldn't care less about the boy. What he did care about was his reputation. He needed to make some show of worry and search for the press. That was why these men were here. They would know how to get his sona fix of the press and still keep him away long enough for Inoichi to milk it. The phone on his desk began to ring. He held up a hand to stop the men talking and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Governor Yamanaka, good evening." An unfamiliar voice said.

"Who is this?"

"My name is not important. What is important is the fact I know where your son is." Inoichi's finger leapt for speaker phone, and the dark voice filled the room. "The fact is Governor, I can cause a lot of hassle for you, hassle in the form of me now having total control over the boy."

"Where is my son?" The man chuckled darkly.

"Say hello Deidara." The voice spoke so sinisterly Inoichi felt himself shiver, but the next voice made him shudder violently.

"D.d.?" Deidara's voice stuttered.

"Deidara?" He sounded so scared it almost made him feel sorry for him.

"Dad, please, get me out of here!" He begged.

"Have they told you what they want in return for letting you go?" No words of comfort. No caring comment to reassure him. Just a simple instruction. His son wasn't important enough to him to warrant anything else.

"They say you have to resign, un." Inoichi sighed. He was afraid of that.

"Sadly I cannot."

"What?! Dad, no! Please, un!"

"I'm sorry Deidara. Put me back to the other man."

"No! Dad!"

"I said hand me back." He heard the phone change hands.

"I must say Governor Yamanaka that was harsh, even by my standards." The voice chuckled. "Poor little Deidara is crying down here."

"I will not leave office just for him."

"I must remind you Governor Yamanaka, your sons life rests on this decision. I will give you one week to reconsider. Beyond that, consider your son dead." The line went dead, and Inoichi looked round at the men staring at him. He ignored them, just as he had his son.

**xoxoxoxox**

Deidara stood, perfectly aware he was being watched by the others. They had finally let him out of his room, but he had to have someone with him all the time. Guess who they picked to get that job. Said guard stood, trying to grab his arm as he walked out of the room, but Deidara pulled away, breaking into and run. He sprinted from the living room, into the hall and began taking the stairs two at a time.

"Dei!" He heard Itachi call after him, but he ignored the call, slamming the door of his room. He felt so…betrayed. To refuse to save him, just like that? It was unbelievable. Pein had said they would kill him! Tears pricked in his ocean blue eyes as he flopped onto the bed. Was he really that worthless? Could he really mean so little to the world that his own father didn't care enough to save him? The tears began falling thick and fast, and Deidara resigned himself to them being unstoppable. He was clearly worthless.

Why should he bother to stop them?

**oxoxoxoxo**

Itachi glanced round at the stunned group behind him, wincing when he heard the door slam shut upstairs. "What a fucking cunt." Hidan finally breathed out. "I vote we fucking kill him."

"Poor brat." Kisame sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"You understand my reasons for removing him from office now?" Pein sighed. "If he will betray his own son as such, he will do the same to his state. The state we run most of."

"Yeah." Kisame nodded.

"But how are we meant to get him out if he doesn't care about his own son?" Itachi asked, not taking his eyes off the stairs. Pein smirked.

"That little conversation we had?" They all nodded. "It is recorded, ready to be released to the press along with whatever information I can gather from Deidara. If I cannot force him to step down through threats, I will have to force him out through enough bad press." Kisame grinned.

"Awesome!" Kisame said, standing. "Itachi, you gonna go talk to the brat or should I?"

"I'll go deal with him." Itachi sighed, starting up the stairs. He stopped outside the door to the room he had started staying in every night. He paused, listening to the small noises from inside. It sounded like crying. He sighed. His poor Deidara. Opening the door Itachi stopped again. Deidara was laying on his back eyes fixated on the ceiling, tears streaming down his face and mixing with his blonde hair. It had pooled around him like a halo. "Dei?" He didn't look round. Itachi sighed, walking over and sitting next to the teen. He gently ran his fingers through the golden locks, watching the reaction. "Baby?" Deidara shook his head, sitting up.

"Why am I so worthless?" He asked, voice shaking.

"You aren't worthless." Itachi growled, pulling Deidara to him. The blonde refused to meet his eyes, looking at the floor. "Look at me Deidara." He didn't. "I said, look at me." Itachi pulled his face round to look at his. "The opinion of one person does not matter."

"My own father doesn't care, un. Why should anyone else?" Deidara said, voice cracking as more tears flowed down his pale skin. Itachi let out a small growl, leaning forwards to gently kiss at the tear tracks. He would kill that man for making his Deidara cry.

"We care." He punctuated his words with a kiss. "Because." Another kiss landed on the blondes cheek. "I love you." Deidara's eyes had fluttered closed under the attention.

"Love, un?" Deidara breathed, not opening his eyes lest he break the spell.

"Yes baby." Itachi breathed, kissing each of his eyes. "I love you." Deidara gasped, letting Itachi push him back down onto the bed.

**xoxoxoxox**

Deidara wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, pulling him closer. Itachi loved him. Someone loved him! He could hardly believe it. But the mouth now attacking his neck confirmed it. Deidara couldn't help but groan as the man began sucking just above his pulse. "Itachi." He moaned, loving the attention. Itachi's hands began sliding up beneath his shirt, rubbing and caressing his nipples. Itachi, apparently satisfied with the love bite now inflicted on the blondes neck, moved up to capture the parted lips in a heated kiss.

Tongues battled, ending inevitably in Itachi exploring Deidara's mouth thoroughly. The blonde felt himself get hard under the touch, thrusting up to create a delicious feeling of friction between them both. Itachi moaned into his mouth as their erections brushed. "Itachi." Deidara panted. "I want you, un."

"What?" Itachi asked, looking down at him in shock. "Are you sure?" The thing was, Deidara was sure. He had never been more sure of anything in his entire life. He loved Itachi, and wanted Itachi to have all of him, if that's what he wanted.

"Yes." He breathed. Itachi nodded, not one to argue with an offer of sex, starting to move his hands lower.

"It will hurt." He warned, leaning down to kiss his cheeks again. Deidara nodded. He had been told by one of his friends, who was gay, how much it hurt.

"I know, un. I don't care." Itachi nodded, skilfully undoing the blondes trousers and pulling them off in one swift movement. Deidara grunted slightly as something slipped inside him. It didn't hurt, it just felt uncomfortable. Itachi began moving his heart back and forth, sliding his finger in and out. Deidara suddenly realised they were both totally naked. When had that happened? Itachi was very, very skilled at that. All thoughts of their lack of clothes were cut short by another finger sliding into him.

It ached slightly, but Itachi leant down, nibbling at one nipple. His lover began scissoring his fingers, stretching Deidara's entrance. The tip of one finger brushed on a certain point inside him that made him arch and moan. Itachi smirked down at his panting form.

"Did you like that baby?" He teased, repeating the movement and earning the same response as before. "Let me hear you Dei."

"Yes, un." Deidara panted. "Oh god yes Itachi." Itachi began moving his hand again, relentlessly molesting the certain spot inside the blonde that made him moan. Deidara let out a grunt of protest when Itachi slid his fingers out. The feeling of emptiness was quickly lost when something much larger was pushed into him. The blonde whined in pain, pressing his forehead into Itachi's shoulder.

"Hush now." Itachi soothed, keeping his bottom half as still as possible while gently kissing the top of Deidara's head. "It's alright baby." The pain slowly began to ebb away, leaving Deidara feeling pleasantly filled. He wiggled, showing the man on top of him he was ready. Itachi got the signal, starting to slowly pull out and slide back in, changing position each time, apparently searching. His search ended when Deidara let out a loud moan, arching up when the tip of Itachi's cock brushed against the point in him that brought more pleasure than should be legal.

"Faster." Deidara panted, gripping onto Itachi's back. Itachi smirked, pulling out and slamming back in, hitting the spot dead on. He reached down, hand wrapping round Deidara's neglected member and pumping in time with their fast pace. Itachi was grunting and groaning with each thrust, and Deidara was moaning loudly. They could hardly be going unnoticed, but Deidara didn't care at all. "Oh god, Itachi!" Deidara was so close, legs now wrapped around Itachi's waist. He met each thrust, starting to see stars as Itachi's groans grew louder. "God Itachi…I'm so close!" He gasped, nails digging into the smooth skin of Itachi's back.

"I know baby, I know." Itachi grunted, leaning down to talk in his ear. "Come for me Dei." Deidara didn't need any encouragement. He arched to a supposedly inhuman angle, crying out and releasing over Itachi's hand and their stomachs. Itachi groaned as Deidara's muscles contracted around him, coming into Deidara after a few more thrusts.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Itachi collapsed forwards on top of the blonde, panting heavily. His mind was totally blank for a few moments, until he gathered the strength and willpower to roll off his Deidara and pull him onto his chest. Deidara nuzzled into his chest, hair splaying over Itachi's chest.

Itachi watched as he quickly fell asleep, breathing growing calm and deep. Itachi cocked his head to the side, studying his blonde carefully. He was surprised the Deidara had decided he was ready. He had wanted to wait until the blonde was a little older before he took him. He didn't mind of course, but still. Itachi knew he loved the blonde, and decided he would never let him go. It didn't matter if Yamanaka paid up.

He would still keep Deidara here with him, where he belonged.

He looked up when the door open, smirking when he saw Kisame. Kisame pointed to Deidara, mouthing something that Itachi understood without getting the words. He nodded back, and Kisame had to stifle a laugh, turning and closing the door behind him. Itachi fell asleep, listening to the shouted laughs from below. Let them laugh. He had all he needed right there.

* * *

**Okay, what happens next? Only one choice per person loves, sorry:(**

**1) Inoichi pays the ransom! - Saving his face by saving his son!**

**2) Inoichi refuses the ransom! - The tape is released! Press vs Politics!**

**3) Inoichi refuses the ransom! - The tape is released! Hit men and a cross country race to get themselves and Deidara out of the country!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg. I. Feel. Like. Shit. I have some nasty ass flu thing, and have done since about a day after I last updated. Thats why it took so freaking long! I just couldnt focus. On the plus side I wrote another ItaSaku fic. Its pretty good, so look out for that in the next few weeks once I've checked it. Hope you like this. The last bit is a little weird, but I don't care.**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Deidara blinked awake, squinting into the light. He really should learn to close those damn curtains. Every single bloody morning he woke up to that. There was one good thing though. He felt the body holding onto his shift, the light having apparently woken him as well. He felt himself pulled against the muscled chest. He smiled slightly, leaning his head back against Itachi's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi murmured in his ear. He always asked that. Deidara smiled, nodding. He loved that some cared for him. It was such a new feeling for him. "Are you ready for today?" Deidara had to think for a second, but then he remembered what today was. Today was the day Pein was going to contact his father again. The day he found out of this had all just been a cruel trick to make his think he was happy.

"I guess." He mumbled. Itachi moved one of the hands on Deidara's waist up to comb gently through his hair. Deidara let out a low moan. He loved it when he did that.

"Do you think your father will pay?" His voice betrayed his concern.

"No, un." Deidara sighed. "He's a cunt." Itachi laughed, burying his face into Deidara's neck.

"I thought I said not to swear." He chided lightly.

"Blame Hidan, un, I didn't know half the swearwords I do now until I met him." Itachi chuckled again.

"I suppose we should get ready before Pein arrives." Deidara moaned, turning to face Itachi.

"Do we have to, un?" He whined. He was too comfortable to move.

"Yes. Now get up." Deidara shook his head, pulling the covers over the top of him.

"No." Itachi sighed.

"You leave me no choice." He scooped Deidara up, making him yelp and cling on for dear life.

"Hay! Put me down!" Itachi merely smirked, carrying him out of the room into the bathroom.

"I don't think so baby."

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Pein sat, listening to the ringing phone, watching the faces of the men gathered there. "Hello?" A voice asked.

"Governor Yamanaka, good evening."

"You again!" Yamanaka growled. "Have you killed him yet?" Pein noticed Itachi's arm tighten around Deidara's waist.

"I believe I made it clear nothing would be done until I had your final word on the matter."

"So my son is still alive?"

"For now. Now I will give you one more chance Governor Yamanaka. Step down or the boy dies."

"I won't step down for him."

"Why not?" Pein asked, sounding shocked.

"Why should I? He's nothing to me." Deidara pressed his head into Itachi's shoulder.

"Does blood mean nothing to you?"

"Not when my power is threatened." Pein nodded to Deidara, a cue for him to start his part.

"No, let me go!" Deidara cried out, giving his best impression of being terrified. His dad wouldn't know the difference. Hidan stifled a laugh, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Deidara, sadly your father had decided your time is up."

"No!" Deidara yelled, smiling himself now. "Please, I'll do anything!"

"That is something I'll have to consider, but why doesn't your father tell you himself what has happened." He made sure Inoichi heard a phone being passed over.

"Dad, please say he's lying, un!" Deidara begged, taking a hugely dramatic pose. Hidan had to leave the room to stop himself from laughing.

"I'm afraid it is."

"Why?" He asked, voice wavering. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because Deidara, you are a disappointment to me. This is how it must be."

"No! Dad! Please, I'll do anything!"

"Too late Deidara."

"No!" Pein smirked, taking the phone back.

"If I do decide to kill him, you'll receive his body soon." Pein said, smirking as Deidara yelled in the back ground. "Goodbye Governor Yamanaka. I hope you made the right choice." He put the phone down, looking at the others.

Deidara took one look at Kisame and burst out laughing. This made Pein smirk. How that kid could be so…happy after his father had pretty much signed his death sentence. Of course he wouldn't kill the boy. He had grown as attached to him as the others had over the past week, and he kept Itachi quiet. Hidan came back in, holding a beer.

"Anyone fucking want one?" He asked, holding it up. "Fish fuck?" The blue haired man nodded. "Emo fuck?" He nodded as well. "Brat fuck?" Deidara nodded, but Pein cut across.

"No he doesn't."

"Ah what?!" Deidara yelped. "Thats so unfair!"

"You're too young." He folded his arms.

"Please, un?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"…please?"

"No Deidara." The blonde flopped back down into Itachi's lap.

"Why not, un?"

"You're too young to be having alcohol."

"Alright mom." Pein smirked at the sulking blonde. He had to agree with that. A very dysfunctional family, but a family none the less.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Inoichi looked round at the policemen standing around. "Do you have them?" They nodded. He smirked. They had traced that call. "Send it out to the bounty hunters." They nodded again, hurrying out, leaving Inoichi to revel in his genius.

**xoxoxoxox**

Itachi lay on his back, looking at the ceiling, running his hand gently through Deidara's long blonde hair. The blonde himself was resting on his chest, half asleep. He loved lying like this. After the initial passion had gone, they had relaxed into a routine. They'd spend their days either wandering around the little town next to the cottage or messing around in the house, and their nights they'd have their fun then fall asleep in the position they were currently in.

It was morning, and both were just waiting for the other to move. Deidara jerked awake when the door was kicked open. Itachi grabbed the blonde, pulling him behind him to take him from the range of the guns now pointing at them. "Who the hell are you?" He growled.

"Itachi Uchiha, you are under arrest for kidnapping, attempted murder and…" He looked at the naked pair. "Sex with a minor." Deidara blushed, holding onto Itachi.

"Where's your proof?" He ground out, pressing back on Deidara. He knew that this would probably get violent, and if it did he wouldn't want his lover to get hurt.

"The kidnapped kid naked behind you." Another of the men smirked. "Yamanaka, get out of the bed and come here." Deidara shook his head.

"No, un." This totally threw the men. A kidnap victim refusing to be rescued?

"He won't hurt you anymore. We can stop him. Just come here."

"No." Itachi looked past them, spotting Kisame and Hidan, both armed. He knew what to do. Grabbing Deidara he forced the blonde onto the floor, hearing shots being fired. He grabbed for the gun hidden under the bed, turning on the men momentarily focused on Kisame and Hidan.

Deidara yelped as he began firing, but he had no time to pay attention to him. A silence fell with the last of the men. "What the hell was all that about, un?" Deidara asked behind him. Itachi turned to look at the teen, who had his back pressed against the wall. Itachi had to pause for a second before he could get his head straight. Grabbing a pair of boxers he threw the sheet to Deidara and stood.

"We need to get out of here." Kisame nodded.

"Get him fucking dressed." Hidan said, nodding to Deidara, who had shakily stood. He looked very pale, and was starting at the bodies on the floor. "We'll meet you outside." Itachi nodded, watching them go before turning to Deidara again.

"Dei?" He held out a hand to try and wake him up. The blonde jumped and backed away. This was made very awkward by the wall behind him. "Calm down baby." He sighed. "I won't hurt you."

"Why'd you kill them, un?" Deidara asked, voice croaky. Itachi sighed, moving forwards and pulling Deidara off the wall.

"They were trying to take you back to your father. I wouldn't let them." Deidara didn't resist much. At least he wasn't freaking out. He was probably in shock. Itachi grabbed clothes from the draws, dressing them both. They had to move fast.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Deidara felt himself pushed into a car, again. This seemed to be a favourite thing for the three to do. Itachi climbed in after him as Hidan started the car. He could only assume they had already contacted Pein. "Seriously, un, what just happened?"

"Bounty hunters." Kisame growled, not looking back. "They were obviously after you."

"But they spoke to Itachi when they came in."

"It's how they work. Speak to the scariest one in the room first." Deidra fell silent. He had one other question he wanted to ask, but really couldn't bring himself to. He didn't think he'd like the answer. Still it echoed in his head, driving into his memory.

'Did they have to kill them?'

* * *

**Voting time! Do you want me to:**

**1) Add in more characters? (Take them to some huge hide out with loads of others, so Itachi get jelous and we can have cameo's by our favs)**

**2) Go to a new country? (New scenes, sand sibs and a pet cat)**

**Only two I know, but like I said, I feel like shit and am currently fucked off my face :D**


	7. RIP Scamps

**OMG, guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated, but I have a perfectly valid reason. My dog died :'( My m8 took me out at like 3 am to go get drunk the day after, lolz. We had her 4 lyk, all my life, so I was, and still am, heartbroken:'( ****RIP Scamps, thanx 4 lasting 19 years :(**

**I decided to up the anty on this one, because we need suspense. Plus I hate Sasori :)**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Itachi was once again running his fingers through Deidara's hair. The boy was snoring slightly, curled up in his lap. "Is he fucking asleep again?" Hidan asked glancing in the rear view mirror. "Or is he just giving you a blow job." Itachi glared at him with as much venom as he could be bothered to muster.

"He's asleep."

"That kid is like a koala." Kisame laughed. Itachi smirked, looking down at the blonde and twisting some hair gently between his fingers. "Aw, bless, Itachi's in love."

"Shut up Kisame. How much longer?"

"At least two fucking hours." Hidan sighed. "But I could shave a bit off if we took a short cut."

"Do it." Hidan obeyed, doing a U turn and driving back towards the forest. Itachi's eyes were fixed on his sleeping blonde face. He looked so peaceful. Not afraid, not angry, not upset, just…peaceful. He wished he could make him look and feel like that when he was awake. He leant his head back, trying to relax. They just had to get home.

**xoxoxoxox**

Deidara let himself be pulled along, heading into the large, burned out building. Welcoming place. Itachi pulled him to his side by the hand. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid, un!" Deidara snapped indignantly. That was a lie. He was terrified, but like hell he would ever admit it.

"Don't sweat it kid, no one here's gonna fucking eat you." Hidan laughed.

"Zetsu might." Kisame pointed out.

"Oh right, he fucking might. He's a fucking nut case."

"And Orochimaru might try and molest you, but he usually likes black hair."

"Thanks guys. You're really helping." Itachi sighed as they walked through the doorway.

"Oh like you'd let anyone get near enough to do anything." Kisame laughed. Even the knowledge Itachi was hugely over possessive of him didn't calm Deidara down. He had a really, really bad feeling about this. They walked down a concealed flight of steps to another door. Kisame knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Its us ya prick, we told you we was fucking coming." Hidan snorted. "Let us the fuck in." Who ever was on the other side opened the door fast, stepping aside to allow them to pass. Itachi held Deidara close as they walked down a winding corridor. It was a relief when they reached a large, open room. People were milling about, but all stopped when they saw them. Deidara blushed under the acute scrutiny of 30 odd people.

"Come on." Itachi began pulling him out of the public vision, but someone blocked their path. A red headed man leant down to come right up close to his face.

"Well hi there girly." The man smirked, reaching out a hand. "What's your name then?"

"_His_ name is Deidara, and I'd appreciate it if you backed off Sasori." Itachi hissed, pulling Deidara right into his side.

"Deidara." Sasori smirked, dropping the hand. "Cute name for a cute kid."

"Back off Sasori, he'd with me." Itachi growled. Deidara slid an arm around Itachi's waist just to emphasise.

"You shouldn't keep him all to yourself Itachi." Sasori reached out, taking a strand of blonde hair in his fingers. "He's too pretty for that." Deidara practically heard Itachi snap. His hand shot out, grabbing Sasori's wrist in a vice like grip.

"I said don't touch him." Sasori held up his other hand.

"Okay, I'll leave him." He leered down at Deidara. "For now." Itachi shoved past the red head, stomping down another corridor. They reached another door, which Itachi opened and pushed him inside a little harshly.

"What was that for, un?" He huffed, turning and folding his arms. Where Kisame and Hidan had gone Deidara didn't know, as he and Itachi were alone in a large bedroom.

"Don't go near that man again."

"What?" Deidara frowned.

"You are not to go near him again." Itachi walked over to him, sliding an arm around his waist. "I don't want to risk you in any way."

"Risk me? I wouldn't leave you you know." Deidara said, genuinely confused. Itachi chuckled slightly, leaning forwards to press their foreheads together.

"I know you wouldn't, but I don't trust Sasori. Promise me you won't leave this room without me."

"Uh…sure, un." Deidara wasn't all that sure why Itachi was so worried. Itachi had warned him, so he wouldn't try anything…right?

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Deidara sat cross-legged on the bed, reading probably the worst story he had ever read. How the hell Itachi could read this crap he would never know. He had been in what was apparently named 'the den' for three weeks now, and had had next to no contact with the outside world.

Whenever he asked about what was happening, Itachi would brush off the question with a kiss, Kisame would pretend he hadn't heard, and Hidan would tell him not to be 'so fucking nosy'. All he could do was be bored and read Itachi's crappy books. He looked up when he heard the door open. It wasn't Itachi. Sasori shut the door behind him with a smirk.

"Don't you want to come out and play with us in the hall Deidara?" He asked, pushing himself odd the door. Deidara stood, moving away from the bed warily.

"Itachi told me to wait for him here." He said, watching as Sasori got closer.

"How long will he be?"

"I don't know." Deidra felt his stomach constrict as Sasori held out a hand. This wasn't good. Alone with Sasori. The few times Itachi had taken him out, Sasori had kept trying it on and on. "I don't think you should be in here." He said, avoiding the hand. Sasori's eyes seemed to darken, and he lost all air of flattery. He grabbed a handful of Deidara's hair, yanking him forwards. "AH! Sasori, let go!"

"I tried to be nice." He growled, ignoring the plea. "But my patience is worn out." He threw Deidara into the wall next to the door, grabbing before he hit the floor.

"No! Get off me!" Deidara was shouting now, lashing out and doing all he could to try and dislodge the man.

"What's the matter Deidara? Hasn't Itachi done this before?" He sneered.

"Get off!"

"Why should I? I gave you your chance." He grabbed at Deidara's jeans, starting to tug them down.

"NO! STOP! ITACHI HELP ME!" He screamed, trying to fight against him, but he was too strong. Even as he screamed, Deidara felt himself start to despair. Where was Itachi?

* * *

**Choices time! Will:**

**1) Itachi get there in time?**

**2) Someone else save our Dei?**

**3) Dei fight back?**

**Much love and apologies. Hope you all don't hate me for taking so long.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! A-LEVEL'S R DONE UNTIL SUMMER! Although the fucktards didn't put me into my Law exam, which is not only annoying, but stupid as well. I got to do it neway, but only cause my law teacher was freaking out, lol. Nehoozies, here you go. All you Sasori lovers out there who dunt like this, I have a quick warning though: I hate Sasori. That is why in most ItaDei fics of mine, he will be the bad guy. Kay?**

**Also, I like my little HidanKakuzu sidestory, so leave it alone.**

**The basis for this story comes from SyaoranDazzleChic1's idea, which I fell in love with, so even if you had voted for Itachi saving him, I would have used it at some point anyway. Message to SyaoranDazzleChic1: Cheers babe, this is one for you.**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Deidara closed his eyes as he struggled. He had one option left. He snapped his foot up, slamming into the tenderest part of any man. Sasori yelled, letting go of his hands. Deidara took the opportunity to slam his elbow back into his nose and run. He ran for the bathroom, sprinting in and slamming the door. Once he was sure it was locked he looked round. There had to be something.

Then he spotted it.

Itachi's mobile! For once he was glad Itachi was a technophobe and refused to carry it. He grabbed the sleek black device up, going through the contacts until he found a familiar name. He pressed dial.

**xoxoxoxox**

Hidan jumped, looking accusingly at his pocket. Kakuzu sighed and rolled off him. "Fucking hell." He swore, taking out, but frowned at the name. "Itachi?" He mumbled. "That fuckhead never carries his phone…that must mean brat…but…" He was worried now. Answering it he was greeted by a panicked voice.

"Oh god, Hidan, you have to help me!"

"Calm the fuck down brat, what the fuck is wrong?"

"It's Sasori! He came into my room, and wsa just reading like I was told to, and he grabbed me and started throwing me around, and he pressed me into a wall, but I got him off and ran into the bathroom, but it think he's still outside and-" Deidara cut himself off with a small shriek. "Oh shit, he's trying to break in!" Hidan could hear thudding in the background. "Hidan you have to help me!"

"Hang on brat, I-" He stopped when there was a loud smash and a scream from Deidara.

"No! Get away from me!" The phone had obviously been knocked from his hand as he heard it clatter away.

"Oh fucking hell." Hidan grabbed his shirt and ran from the room, followed by a very confused Kakuzu. He saw a small crowd outside Itachi's room. "Move you fucktards!" He yelled, running through them. They jumped aside instantly. Hidan could hear Deidara's yells now. He had to hurry. He lifted a foot and slammed it into the door. It creaked and he repeated the action several times until it flew open. He made a beeline for the splintered bathroom door.

Sasori had Deidara on the floor, and was landing powerful punches on the teens face. Hidan grabbed a handful of the red hair, pulling him up and sending him crashing into the bath. Deidara had curled into a ball on the floor, making little sobbing noises. "Brat." Hidan breathed, kneeling and pulling him up to sitting. "Let me fucking see." He said, trying to gently manoeuvre his hands from his face. Deidara was shaking as he let Hidan reveal his bloody and bruised face. "He fucked you right up eh." Hidan sighed. He looked up. The crowd had moved to the bathroom doorway. "Is one of you fucktards going to get help or can I assume you're all fucking retarded?" He growled. A couple of them jumped and ran off. "Well?" He glared at the rest. "This aint a fucking show, make yourselves useful and play in traffic." Most ran off. Only Kakuzu was left. "Kakuzu, go get Itachi, he'll be fucking livid." Hidan said, looking at him apologetically.

Kakuzu didn't answer, just pushed himself off the door frame and walked off. "Come on brat." He sighed, knowing there was a lot of apologising to go later. "Lets get you off the fucking floor." He helped Deidara up, moving him past the wrecked door and over to the bed. Deidara was clinging onto him. He set him down on the bed, but Deidara didn't let go. Hidan sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and hugging him. He didn't plan on telling anyone he was being so kind, he just couldn't tell the brat to get lost. He heard hurried footsteps coming down the corridor. Itachi rounded the corner.

"What happened?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"The brat rang me up and was fucking screaming. When I got here, Sasori was fucking whaling on him, check out his face."

"Where is Sasori?"

"In the bath." Kakuzu said from the doorway.

"He didn't fucking get up after I threw him in there." Hidan shrugged. Itachi nodded.

"Stay here. I will deal with Sasori then I'll be back." He walked into the bathroom, reappearing a few minutes later, dragging a groaning Sasori by the hair. This left Hidan in something he hated. An awkward silence. Deidara appeared to have fallen asleep on him, so Hidan turned to Kakuzu.

"Look, babe-"

"Don't bother apologising. I know you don't mean it." Kakuzu snapped. "It's pathetic when you do that."

"Kakuzu, don't fucking start that shit. Sasori would have fucking killed him."

"He still came first."

"Babe, stop with that fucking shit. You know you're fucking first."

"I'm sure." Hidan was about to retort, but Itachi came in. Hidan carefully lay Deidara back down.

"There you fucking go."

"Thank you Hidan." Itachi said, and Hidan could actually feel how grateful he was.

"Don't fucking mention it." Hidan shrugged. Itachi chuckled. "No seriously, don't fucking mention it. I have a reputation to fucking keep." Itachi rolled his eyes. Hidan looked up, but Kakuzu was gone. "Oh fucking hell." He sighed, walking down the corridor, heading for Kakuzu's room. How the hell was he going to sort this out.

He hammered on the door. "Fucking let me in Kakuzu." There was no answer, but he knew the man was in there. He could hear him moving around. "Open the fucking door or I'm breaking it off its fucking hinges." He heard a loud sigh, and the door opened. Kakuzu leant in the doorway, blocking his entrance.

"What do you want idiot?"

"You were fucking right."

"What?"

"I'm not sorry for saving the fucking brat. He's been through a lot of fucking shit and he's like a little brother, so no, I aint sorry I fucked off to pull Sasori off him." Hidan saw the emotions run behind the dark eyes. "But fucking hell, I don't want you to be all pissy with me."

"What makes him so much more special than me?" Kakuzu growled. "Why is what's going on with him so much more important than seeing me for the first time in two months?" Hidan blinked. He wasn't used to Kakuzu talking so much.

"It's fucking not! Seriously you fucktard, you mean the fucking world to me!"

"Yeah, after you ran off."

"To save the brats fucking life! Jeeze, if one of your friends was fucking in danger, you'd run the fuck off, but you'd come fucking back, which is what I've fucking done!" He was nearly shouting now. Why couldn't he see it?

"Say it." Kakuzu said suddenly.

"Say fucking what?" Hidan asked, feigning ignorance. He knew the same crowd from before would be listening from round the corner.

"You know what Hidan." Kakuzu folded his arms. Hidan sighed, looking down and mumbling what he knew Kakuzu wanted to hear. "What was that?"

"I said I fucking love you alright?!" He turned. "You had your fucking fun so I'll-" Hidan yelped when Kakuzu grabbed him and pulled him into his room.

"And don't you ever forget it." Kakuzu growled, shoving Hidan onto the bed and crawling on him.

"I fucking won't."

**oxoxoxoxo**

Deidara's body felt heavy as he woke up. His face hurt, a lot, and he felt horrible. He opened a single slightly swollen eye, looking round. He was met by the cover of a book. His mind freaked out. 'Oh shit! Itachi's turned into a book!' He sat up fast, but then relaxed. Itachi looked up from the book with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I thought you were a book." He was still a little dazed as he spoke. Itachi chuckled, sitting up and gently used a hand in the small of his back to move him forwards. He crawled up to him, sitting so he was straddling him.

"Sasori is dead." Itachi informed him, gently tracing a hand over his swollen face. Deidara looked down. He still hated killing. But he knew why it was nessecary now. It just was the thought of the hands so gently touching his face covered in anothers blood. "Don't tell me you're scared again." Deidara looked up with a smile that turned into a wince.

"I don't think so. I know why you did it, so it's okay." Itachi smiled slightly, sitting up. Deidara leant forwards, resting his forehead on Itachi's. Even the small amount of contact hurt, but as Itachi looped arms around his waist, the teen knew it was worth it. It would always be worth it.

**xoxoxoxox**

Deidara rested his head on Itachi's shoulder, letting the conversation wash over him. He really couldn't be bothered to do anything right then. "Aww, brats dropping off." Kakuzu said from his position beneath Hidan.

"Screw you." Deidara mumbled, pressing his face into Itachi's neck. He was collectively known by most of the people in the den as 'brat' now. It was sweet in a way, but annoying in others.

"You should let him get more sleep Itachi." Kisame laughed, earning a glare from said sleep depriver. Deidara blinked when he heard his name, looking up and over at the TV. A news report had come on. He didn't see the group glance at each other with 'oh shit' expressions.

"More sightings of the kidnapped teen Deidara Yamanaka have been reported. They are coming from far and wide, and the 'find Dei' fund is working tirelessly to get him home." The news reporter was saying. "In related news, a rather disturbing tape concerning a ransom talk between the boys kidnappers and his father has been released. Governor Yamanaka denies everything, independent bodies have compared the tape with recordings of Governor Yamanaka's voice, concluding it was him." He felt Itachi tighten his grip on his waist, but it was little consolation. "Other evidence of abuse towards Deidara has come to light, and an investigation is being conducted." Deidara couldn't listen to this anymore. He stood, pulling from Itachi's grip in irritation.

"I'm going to bed, un." He muttered, going to walk off. Itachi caught his arm.

"Dei, it's alright." He tried, but Deidara shook his ehad.

"No its not." Deidara turned to them. "It's probably the farthest from okay it could be, un. I never wanted anyone to know about what an asshole my dad is. But now they do, so no, not it's not alright. So just back off for five seconds and give me a little space." He threw Itachi's hand off and stomped out. I

t was only when he had slammed the door of his and Itachi's bedroom that he realised what had just happened. He had totally freaked out. Oh god, Itachi was going to be pissed with him. He groaned, walking over to fall on the bed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. He would have to apologise in the morning.

* * *

**:)**

**Today, I am going to let you decide what Pein decides to do next.**

**!) Keep Dei there foreba and just attack Inoichi's credibility! (for those who don't speak charlie speak, thats forever)**

**") Have Dei 'get found' and tell of the years of abuse from his bastard father! (this 1ns my fav {public ItaDei:P})**

**£) Move Dei again! One big game of hide and seek:P...or sardines...I love that game!**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Here you go guys:) You'll probably hate me for the ending, but I want to make it clear now: ITACHIxDEIDARA 4EVA! They will always get back.

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Itachi shook his head in anger. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! What the hell was Pein thinking?! Beside him, Hidan seemed to feel the same. "Fucking bloody fucking hell, what the fucking fuck is the fucking point in fucking doing that?" He growled. Itachi blinked. Six fucks in one sentence. Hidan must be pissed off.

"I have to agree with Hidan, although in distinctly less crude terms." Itachi began, only to be cut off by Hidan.  
"Fuck you."

"What are we going to achieve by doing that?" He continued, ignoring the man. Pein sighed.

"Already the conspiracy theorists are buzzing. We not only need to show we didn't kill him, but we also need to prove that Inoichi had treated him that way."

"But can't we just do a video?" Kisame asked, frowning. "I mean, he could record it all and still stay with us."

"No. They would be faulting it in seconds. We need to let him speak out supposedly alone." Itachi was racking his brain for a reason they couldn't let him go.

"What if says no?"

"I will force him to do nothing, but we will ask him before any plans are finalised." Pein was keeping his voice carefully schooled into a calm tone even as they were all getting angry. He looked at Itachi. "Please fetch him."

"Why should I?"

"Because he deserves a say. Go." Itachi growled and stood, stamping from the room. It was so unfair.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Deidara looked up when Itachi entered the room. He and Kakuzu had been playing various card games all through the ridiculously long meeting that had been called. Itachi looked furious. "Uh oh, what have I done now?" He asked Kakuzu, who smirked slightly.

"Can you think of anything specific?"

"No."

"Then Pein had bad news for him, it's not your fault."

"Good, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that." He nodded to where Itachi had just kicked a table. The black haired man looked round, spotting Deidara. He marched over and pulled him up. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"Pein wishes to speak with you." He pulled him from the room with no further explanation. Kakuzu called after him.

"I win by default!"

"Ah what?!" Deidara looked to where he was being taken. Pein's office door was fast approaching. "Itachi what's going on?"

"Pein can explain. It's his idea." He growled. Itachi opened the door, pulling Deidara in after him and slamming the door. Itachi finally released his arm, storming back to his seat. Deidara suddenly felt very embarrassed, standing there. They were all staring at him.

"Uh, quick question." He asked, frowning. "What's going on? And why is Itachi all pissed off?" Pein sighed, standing and walking closer.

"Deidara, I have made a decision."

"Okay…"

"I wish for you to return to the world."

"What?" Deidara had vaguely translated that as 'I want you to go home'.

"I think you need to return."  
"Why?" He whined. He sounded so pathetic, but he couldn't help it.

"As I have said to the others, conspiracy theorists are claiming we are lying. We need to prove that we are right."

"But why me?"

"Who else can it be?" Pein sighed. Deidara looked at the other three watching him. What else could he do? He didn't want all this to fail, and he wanted his father to pay. He had to do it.

"Okay." He finally mumbled. "I'll do it."

"What? Dei, no-"

"That's fucking bull brat. You don't have to do anything." Hidan cut Kisame off, but both messages meant the same. Deidara shrugged.

"How else are we going to get that bastard gone? I mean, Pein's right, no one will believe you guys. If I say it, they'll all be thrilled."

"How can you be sure?" Kisame growled.

"I know these people. Trust me, they'll eat up anything that will sell." Deidara looked to Itachi, who hadn't said anything yet. He was going to get it in the neck later, and he knew it, but Deidara knew he had to do this. He couldn't pass up this chance.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Itachi didn't look up when the door opened. He still didn't look up when the blonde sat on the little sofa beside him. Even the blondes next words didn't make him look up. "Itachi, are you angry that I said yes?" Deidara asked softly.

"Angry? That you plan to leave us and return to the man who has abused you through out your life? The man who left you to die?" He stood, towering above the blonde. "Of course I am angry." He growled.

"I'm not leaving forever!" Deidara insisted, trying to stand. Itachi pushed him back down. He wanted to make it clear to Deidara exactly how they stood at that point. "I'm only going back until he's gone!"

"And how do you plan to explain everything? How do you expect the world to react to us?!"

"I wasn't going to say who you were! I was never going to tell anyone you guys kidnapped me!"

"And so we would just magically appear?!" Itachi's voice wasn't excessively loud, but the slight rise in volume was just as bad as him screaming at the boy. He couldn't help it. He felt so betrayed by him. "You should be here with us! Where you're safe!"

"What, un, you want me to hide for the rest of my life?!" Deidara had jumped up and onto the sofa before Itachi could push him down. "Have you ever once thought about what I want?! Or are you too concerned with hiding me from everyone?! I'm not going to leave you just because I'm going back!"

"That what did you plan to do?"

"I was going to 'meet' you in real life! But right now I can't see the point!" He jumped over the back of the sofa, running to the door again. Itachi was frozen in his place as the door slammed shut. Had that really just happened? Usually with any fight Deidara would just give up and let him win. He had thought that he would just concede and stay. Itachi couldn't bring himself to move. Please let this be his imagination.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Hidan looked up when a door slammed. He expected to see Itachi storming past, but instead Deidara came running through the room. "Dei?" Kisame asked, but Deidara ignored him, passing them and heading straight for the door leading out.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Hidan asked, standing.

"I've had enough of this!" Deidara shouted, voice slightly thicker than usual. "I'm going!" He wrenched the door open and ran out into the night, leaving the room in a stunned silence.

"That must have gone really, really bad." Kakuzu sighed, breaking the silence. Hidan stood. Whatever the fuck had happened, he intended to find out.

"I'm going to fucking rip Itachi's head off, who's fucking coming?"

"Me." Kisame sighed, standing. They moved quickly from the silent room. Hidan kicked the door open for a second time, growling when he saw Itachi. He was just standing there.

"What the fucking fuck is going on?!" Hidan growled. Itachi looked round, seemingly stunned.

"Where is Deidara?"

"He just ran out the fucking door!"

"What?" Itachi looked at the clock. Nearly midnight. "Why did no one stop him?!"

"Why didn't you?" Kisame growled. "Just explain what happened." As the story unfolded, Hidan felt himself get angry. What the hell did Itachi think he was doing?

"How the fuck was that meant to help?" He growled. "I mean fuck, the brat was already fucked up over this whole fucking thing! What the fuck was shouting at him meant to fucking achieve?!"

"Has it not occurred to you that I didn't mean to?"

"Wow, did you just admit you freaked out?" Kisame breathed.

"In less crude terms, yes." Itachi turned. "We need to find him."

"No fucking shit you fucking genius." Hidan growled. Ten minutes later, all three were gone after him. Sadly for them, Deidara was already long gone.

* * *

**Choices people! Who picked up Dei? (this is starting to sound like a murder mystery, lolz)**

**1) Police: Back home!**

**2) Another kidnapper! (Deidara: Now this is just getting ridiculous)**

**3) Pein: Taking him back with orders!**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Ha! Kabuto-pants I have met your challenge and I have won! 10 fucks or variations there of have been fitted into one sentence! And it still makes sense! 0,o I am a genius! *Holds out hand* Kiss my ring.

**Anyhow...I have three possible climaxes for this little arc of chapters. You'll hear about those at the end, but still:)**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Deidara stomped along the road, arms folded close to his body. He was still furious with Itachi. Stupid man. Couldn't he just admit he was wrong, just once?! It was so unfair. Idiot. It started to rain. 'Great.' Deidara snorted in his head. 'Just what I need.' He watched car after car drove past, lights growing and fading as they drew near and passed. Maybe he could hitchhike? He turned, holding out a thumb. The first car drove right past, sending muddy water cascading over him.

"You bastard!" He shouted, furiously waving after the car. Another slowed, stopping next to him. It was a sleek, black car, the kind he used to travel in before he was 'kidnapped'. The window rolled down, revealing a thin, pale, smirking face. Deidara could swear he recognised the man, but passed it off.

"Do you need a ride young man?" The man asked, voice holding an odd hissing quality. Deidara knew he knew him. When the man's identity hit him, Deidara jumped back from the car.

'Oh shit.' He thought, backing away. It was Orochimaru, one of his fathers thugs. Well, thug isn't the right word. Orochimaru was a crime lord turned mercenary.

"What's wrong Deidara?" The man sneered, sliding from the car, expensive suit wrinkling. "You don't look at all happy to see me."

"Back off, un." Deidara growled. "I'll kick your ass."

"Now we can't have that attitude." He smirked, reaching out to him. Deidara moved on instinct born of living with Hidan, Kisame and Itachi. He moved to avoid the hand, pulling from his jeans the gun he had been trusted with in case of emergencies.

"I'll shoot." He warned, but Orochimaru just laughed. Deidara saw others start to get out of the car.

"You don't have enough to shoot us all."

"Do you really want to test that?" Deidara was clutching at straws now. What could he say to that? Especially when Orochimaru was painfully right. Even with a full magazine, he would never take them all out. His feet moved backwards, but he knew from experience that if you tried to run away from kidnappers, you really didn't stand a chance.

"Come on boy, don't make this any harder."

"I'm not going back." Deidara shook his head. He had been all for the idea of exposing his father before now, but when it came down to it, he suddenly felt like it was stupid.

"Who says we planned to take you back?" Orochimaru laughed that nasty laugh he had. "Your father can't afford anymore bad press, and you turning up again would be oh so bad."

"What do you mean?" Deidara suddenly felt a hand over his mouth and tried to turn, but an arm clamped around him, forcing his arms down. Orochimaru stepped smoothly forwards, going to pull the gun from his hand, but Deidara then did something that could be considered as very stupid, but also very brave. He pulled the trigger. Orochimaru yelled out, falling and clutching his leg.

"You little bastard!" He growled, glaring at Deidara with watering eyes. "Get him in the car." He grabbed the gun and threw it on the floor. "You will pay for that." He growled, as Deidara was pulled to the car. His hands and feet were quickly bound and he was thrown into the trunk. He barely had time to shout swear words at the faceless henchmen before the boot was slammed shut on him. Deidara lay in the dark, hating the irony.

'This is just fucking ridiculous.'

**xoxoxoxox**

Itachi picked up the gun, inspecting it closely. It was Deidara's. He remembered how terrified Deidara had been of it when they had first trusted him with it. He had refused to carry it until Itachi made him. He carefully opened it, counting the bullets. One was missing. "He shot back."

"What?"

"He's been kidnapped…again." Kisame and Hidan both gaped.

"Holy_ fucking_ hell, this it _fuck fuckity fucking_ ridiculous, how the _fuck_ does that _fucking_ kid always _fucking_ get himself _fucking_ kidnapped all the bloody _fucking_ time for _fucks_ sake?!" (_10, in your face:D_) Hidan shouted, angrily looking at the road. "Where the fuck did they take him?"

"How should I know?" Itachi snapped.

"Looks like he took a chunk out of whoever was after him." Kisame spoke, looking at a small pool of blood.

"Unless they took a chunk out of him." Itachi felt an odd knot in his stomach, like he was going to be sick. Kisame had walked into the road, frowning.

"They must have gone that way." He pointed. "There's no sign they turned."

"We need to find them." Itachi growled.

"No fucking shit."

"We can't do anything until we know who kidnapped him this time round." Kisame pointed out.

"Well we'll just have to find out." Itachi sneered.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Deidara blinked in the light when the boot was opened. He had been in there for what felt like ever. The light made his head hurt as he was dragged along, but was suddenly thrown into another blanket of darkness. At least his headache was gone. Deidara inspected the room, taking in the bare brick walls and the single metal door.

'Okay, after a quick evaluation I have ascertained this much.' He thought, moving to kneel. 'I am totally fucking stuck.' He considered his options. There was only one thing he could do right then. He moved again, putting his legs out in front of him. He managed to double over so he could chew at the ropes.

Ha.

Those weird ass positions Itachi liked had some use after all. He stood with his now freed legs, looking round the room. 'Now what?' The room was totally empty save the door and single camera. 'Calculate the blind spot…' That's what Kisame has said. Deidara figured that would be in the corner it was mounted in.

He walked into the corner, waiting there for a few minutes. Sure enough, the little peephole in the door slid open, and an eye fixed on him. 'Well I know they can't see me here.' He mused, as the eye vanished. 'But how the hell does that help?' He sighed. Itachi better hurry up.

* * *

**Now, this little bit will end in Orochimaru almost succeeding in his plans. But how will he plan to bump off our little blonde?**

**1) Drowning!...glub**

**2) Overly large fall!...splat**

**3) Good old fashioned shooting!...BANG! (That is not an instruction for you Itachi lovers! :P)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 for you lovlies:) A cliffy for you this time, so I hope you all like suspense:P Omg, I've been doing some self defence course, and I was talking with my mate about hoe we got taught to get out of someone holding you by the throat, and another friend of mine like grabbed me by the throat and held me against the wall, saying 'prove it!' I was like, wtf? I nearly broke his wrist though:)**

**Also, this is another challenge from Kabuto-pants. She has challenged me to stop Hidan using the f-word in this, and to make Dei optimistic. I have done that:D:D:D:D So, I'm eagerly awaitng any more challenges from any of you, as these are well fun to do!:D**

**Peace out. (Oh the irony of me saying that after admitting to nearly breaking my friends wrist)**

**~x~**

* * *

Orochimaru smirked as he opened the door of the cell where he was holding the boy. He would be paid a good deal for this on delivery of the body…but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun. The first thing he noticed on entering the room however, was that the supposedly bound boy was up and walking around, hands and feet perfectly unbound. The blonde looked round, apparently just noticing him. "Oh, hi." He grinned, as if greeting an old friend.

"You should be bound." Orochimaru commented. He wasn't scared his would be prisoner was now walking around freely, but he couldn't deny being slightly unnerved.

"Yeah, un." Deidara sighed. "But it was a bit uncomfortable. Thought I might give it a try without the ropes." He looked around. "Is there anything to eat? I'm hungry as." Orochimaru blinked. The feeling of being slightly unnerved was fast evolving to a full on 'WTFH?' situation. He had to regain control. An insult should work.

"An animal like you doesn't deserve food." He sneered. The blonde sighed.

"Damn, un. I was hoping for some chips." He looked round. "How about a drink?" Orochimaru almost lost it, but pulled himself together enough to let out a low growl.

"Do you know what we plan to do to you boy?" He hissed. Deidara shrugged.

"Beat me, rape me, kill me, same as the last lot." He laughed at the shock the man couldn't keep from his face. "Don't look so shocked, un, it's not your fault all kidnappers are so predictable."

"Why aren't you afraid?" Orochimaru was getting angry. This kid should be cowering in fear! Not laughing in his face.

"Been there, done that, and if they made a t-shirt of 'I got kidnapped' I would have it, un." That was the last straw. Orochimaru lifted his hand and slapped the boy round the face. Deidara was sent crashing to the floor, but again he just laughed. "Come on, un, try something new!" He goaded. Orochimaru growled, but then an idea struck him. A nasty smirk grew on his lips.

"Oh I will. I might just fix that drink for you after all."

"Oh great! Can I have lemonade, un? I haven't had any for ages."

"Possibly." The snake like man smirked. "You will find out soon." He turned, breezing out. Fun could wait. He made a mental check list.

'Water tight room. Enough water to fill it. Large window into water tight room.' He paused for a second. 'Have holding cell checked for gas leaks.'

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Itachi crouched, watching the pattern of the guards as they moved about their daily routine. "I still don't see why we can't just charge the fu-"

"Sh." Itachi cut him off with a hand over his mouth. "Keep quiet or they'll hear us." Hidan grumbled, trying to bite Itachi's hand.

"We'll need reinforcements." Kisame sighed. "That place is too well guarded for us alone."

"No fu-"

"Sh." Both Itachi and Kisame shushed him this time.

"Lets go, and fast. Deidara might not have much time."

"Your such a melodramatic fu-"

"Sh!"

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Deidara breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like he'd scared him off for now. He made a mental note to try that on Itachi when he was sulking before looking round the cell for the millionth time. There was no way out. Pity he couldn't just make some kind of bomb and use that to break out. If only he was a terrorist bomber…that could fly on an awesome bird thing! That'd scare the crap outta the pervy snake guy. It still made him shiver when he thought of that freak coming round to visit his dad. Freak. Deidara sat down in the blind spot, relishing in the fact he could at least piss them off one way. Ah, small pleasures. He wondered what they would do to him. He was fairly sure they wanted to kill him. I mean, there'd be no point in keeping him otherwise. Unless Orochimaru wanted to…ew. No way was he going to let that happen. Only Itachi was allowed to do that to him. He smiled slightly as he thought about the little family he had found. It was kind of a slap in the face that he had to be kidnapped to be happy, and then killed for being kidnapped and happy, but he would never give up those precious times he had had with them. A thought struck him, and he checked his watch. The little dial that held numbers to 31 had a hand pointed. Five days until his birthday. He sighed. 'Happy birthday to me.'

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Deidara looked up blearily as the door of his cell was thrown open. He has nearly been asleep then. Bastards. He frowned when hands grabbed him, pulling him to his feet. Orochimaru's sadistically smirking face appeared in front of him. "How about we give you that drink now?" He sneered. Deidara was still unsure as to what was going on, so stayed silent. "Take him." He was pulled away by unseen goons. The dark corridors seemed to go on forever until they stopped at a door. it was different from his. It had extra bits around the edge that seemed to clamp over the stone wall. It opened with an audible hiss sound, and Deidara found himself being thrown forwards. There was a small dip around the edge of the door, filled with ice cold water. Deidara plunged into the three inch pool, gasping when he felt the icy temperature. The door slammed shut behind him.

'What is it with people and throwing me?' he mused, taking in the rest of the room. It was as bare as his other cell, only this time there was one large mirror in place of the camera. What a freak that man was. Deidara stood, hearing a deep rumbling. He couldn't place were it was coming from, but the water he was standing in seemed to be rising.

"Oh shit, un."

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Itachi watched in mild awe as Pein effortlessly controlled all the reinforcements he had brought. "That's so fu-"

"Hidan, this is no time for compliments." Pein sighed, anticipating the 'amazing' to follow the curse. "Each of you lead a team and search a floor. Itachi, take the lowest level. Hidan, the one above, Kisame, the one above that, I will take the ground floor." They all nodded.

'Please don't let us be too late.' Itachi silently begged, silently moving forwards with the rest of his team.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Deidara took a deep breath, diving under and swimming down into the water. He hammered on the sealed door again, trying to get it open, but to no avail. Finally, he was forced to surface for more air. He glanced up at the face approaching ceiling. This was so not good. A light came on below him, but he couldn't see what caused it through the water. Taking another breath he again swam down. The mirror no longer showed him. Orochimaru was smirking at him. "YOU BASTARD!" Deidara tried to shout, but all that came out was a stream of angry bubbles. Orochimaru shook his finger at Deidara, pointing to a screen next to him.

_Now now Dei. _The words read. _You have to be careful about wasting what little air you have left_. Deidara growled, kicking at the glass with his feet, but nothing happened. Orochimaru laughed, pointing to the screen again. _Nothing short of a bullet will get through that. Best give up boy._ His lungs had started screaming at him for air again, so Deidara swam back up with one last murderous look at Orochimaru. He gasped in the air. He could touch the ceiling now.

'This is it.' He thought, tears mixing with the water already on his face. 'Damn it! I never got to say sorry.' He slammed the palm of his hand into the ceiling. He should have just let Itachi win that damn argument!

* * *

**Okay avid readers, now you get to choose a few titbits for the next chapter. You can choose three events for the next chap each, and I'll take the two highest scorers.**

**1) ItaDei sexy time!**

**2) Dei has to rush back and kick his fathers ass before he publically announces Dei's dead**

**3) We find out why Pein is so invested in Dei (side from hating Inoichi)**

**4) We meet Kisame's gf! (Remember her? 17 year old mentioned in chapter 2?)**

**5) Have Dei kill Orochimaru**

**6) Have Itachi kill Orochimaru**

**7) HidanKakuzu fun time!**

**8) Meet Ino! Dei's older sister gets involved and helps out**

**There you go. Thats a lot right there, so have fun and please, will someone send a request/challenge for a new pairing fic? I've been dying to do one for ages:(**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dun Dun Dun! Okay, hands up britain, who had snow?! I made a snow darlek! And then had a massive snowball fight with my uncle! Two days off! Boyah! Anyway, if any brits reading this had snow, drop me a line with your anecdotes, cause I want to read them! Apologies for the poor attempt at my lastest challange!**

**I am in an exceptionally good mood, as a certain crush of mine made a point of making me sit next to him, and he kepy putting his arm around me. I was like, O.O.**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Itachi pointed, sending each member of his team to a different room. He had to hurry. Something told him Deidara was running out of time. He began running, heading for the room at the furthest end of the corridor. 'Please be alive.'

**oxoxoxo**

Deidara's lungs were screaming for air as he pulled hopelessly at the door. The room was totally full now. He had no way out. He slammed his hands on the door, never noticing the tears that escaped to mix with the water. Orochimaru had turned the light off in the little room beyond the mirror a while ago, but Deidara could be he was watching like the sick bastard he was. Finally, the urge to breath overpowered him. He opened his mouth, breathing in water. It filled his chest, making him choke, but instead of clearing out his lungs the choking only filled them more. He barely registered the muffled bang as he slowly started to pass out. What he did register was the weird sucking sensation, and the sudden hard ground beneath his back.

**xoxoxox**

Itachi splashed his way over to the motionless blonde, falling to his knees and placing fingers at his throat. There was a faint pulse, but he clearly wasn't breathing. 'De ja vu.' Was a momentary thought before purpose over took irony. He had to clear his lungs. Leaning down he began, once again, to try and get his blonde breathing. Suddenly, Deidara let out a loud, retching cough, sitting up and knocking Itachi backwards into the water. Itachi could hardly believe that worked a second time. "Oh shit." Deidara coughed, looking round. "What took you so long?" He laughed slightly. Itachi couldn't help it. He threw himself on Deidara, kissing the life out of the poor blonde.

"I am never letting you out of my sight again." He growled down at the blonde before going back to steal the lips again.

Deidara looked up at Itachi, grinning, but then he saw something that made him freeze. "Holy hell, are you smiling Itachi?" A faint blush crept over the mans cheeks, but he smile didn't leave.

"You will never speak of this again." He warned. Deidara grinned wider, sitting up and pressing his lips onto the smile.

"You should smile more often, un." He murmured. Deidara was quite happy in Itachi's arms, but a voice made them both freeze.

"How sweet." Orochimaru sneered from the door way. Deidara felt himself pulled tight against Itachi's chest, and was forced to crane his head to see the pervert standing in the door way. Damn it, why did all evil villains have to be able to produce a gun from nowhere? Orochimaru smirked down at them, the sleek deadly weapon pointed at them both. "Shame it could only last so long." Itachi stood, pushing Deidara down when he tried to get up. The smile had faded now, and he was walking forwards slowly, hands up.

"I'm unarmed." He said, looking at Orochimaru warily.

"I can see that." The man raised the gun higher to point at Itachi's head. "Doesn't mean I won't shoot you." Itachi moved fast, grabbing the hand holding the gun and pulling Orochimaru forwards. His other hand came up to slam into the elbow of the outstretched arm. Elbows only bend one way. The scream was deafening in the small room, making Deidara wince and cover his ears. Itachi swung his leg round, foot connecting sharply with the side of Orochimaru's head. He would have flown into the wall were it not for Itachi grabbing his chin. The snap from his neck was audible.

"That's disgusting." Deidara breathed.

"He deserved it." Itachi said, turning back to him.

"I know, but…ew." Deidara let out a yelp when he was lifted straight off the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you, I thought that was obvious."

"Why?" Deidara asked, frowning. Itachi didn't answer, but that was all the answer Deidara needed. They had spent too long apart, and now Itachi wanted to spend as much time as possible holding him.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Pein sat, eyes on the photograph in front of him, for once not thinking about his work. A woman grinned up at him holding a baby sporting an identical grin. He sighed, running a finger down the picture. 'Konan…' Someone knocked on his door.

"Enter." He said automatically. The door opened, revealing Deidara.

"You wanted to see me, un?" The blonde asked.

"Oh, come in." Pein sighed, beckoning him in. Deidara walked in, sliding into one of the seats. Pein was quiet for a moment, thinking of how to start. He finally looked back down at the picture. "Look at this." He ordered, holding the frame out for him to take. Deidara took it, frowning down at the picture.

"Why'd you have a picture of my mom?" He asked after a second. Pein leant forwards, studying the boy carefully.

"Has the governor ever talked about your mother?" His voice was uncharacteristically soft as he spoke, the thought of Konan calming him.

"No, un." Deidara shook his head. "He got really angry last time I asked."

"But you are aware your mother hated him." He refused to call the Yamanaka bastard Deidara's father. He wasn't. He never would be.

"Everyone who knows him hates him." Deidara gave a shrug. "It was kind of a given." Pein smirked at this.

"Would you like to know the reason Inoichi was so cruel to your mother?" The boy leant forwards, obviously interested. Well he would be too if he was about to find out why his supposed father was such a bastard. "It was because he knew he could never have the one thing he wanted the most."

"What was that, un?"

"The love of your mother. You see, when he forced her into that marriage, she was already in love with someone else." Pein watched as the penny dropped.

"You? You're the one my mom always talked about?" Deidara had jumped up in shock.

"I can't say, I wasn't there."

"She would always go on that Inoichi wasn't really my father. She always said that…" He trailed off, staring at him.

"Deidara, at the risk of sounding like a movie cliché, I am your father."

"Are…are you serious?"

"Do you honestly believe Inoichi would have chosen the name Deidara?"

"He always said he hated my name." Deidara mumbled, falling into his chair and hiding his head in his hands. "Shit this is weird, un." Pein stood, moving silently round and crouching in front of the boy. He lifted Deidara's head to face him.

"You look so much like your mother." He couldn't help a small smile. For years he had been furious that the man he hated most was passing himself off as Deidaras father. But now, as Deidara launched himself into him, hugging tight with sobbed 'I knew it's, Pein felt Konan was nearly at rest. Nearly. Finally, when he had got the boy sitting back on the chair and relatively dry eyed, he felt the need to put forward something he wanted done, and fast. "Deidara, I understand you just got here, and that you will want to spend some time with Itachi, but I feel the need to punish Inoichi further."

"So do I." Deidara growled. He spotted an anger in the boys eyes he knew came from him.

"Do you wish to go ahead with the original plan?"

"Yeah, un." Deidara nodded. "But, can I just have one more night with Itachi?" Pein nodded.

"Come back to my office when you are ready." Pein watched his son jump up and run off. He smiled slightly.

'Thank you Konan.'

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Deidara opened his and Itachi's door, seeing the man sat on their bed, book in hand. Itachi looked up and smiled. Those smiles just kept on coming today. Deidara shut the door behind him as he ran forwards, launching himself up and over the end of the bed. Itachi caught him before he hit the headboard and pulled him close. Deidara wound arms around him, puling Itachi quickly down. He had missed this. "You seem to be in quiet a rush today." Itachi chuckled, leaning down. Deidara growled in irritation as the man kissed everywhere on his face apart from his lips.

"I have waited way too long for this, un." He growled, turning his head to try and catch the darting lips. "Just kiss me you bastard!" Itachi chuckled again, finally leaning down to catch Deidara's waiting lips in a searing kiss. It felt so good to have that tongue in his mouth again. In seconds Deidara had stripped Itachi of all his clothes. Itachi pulled back, frowning down at the still dressed teen.

"How the hell did you do that?" He asked, glancing at the clothes on the floor. Deidara grinned evilly.

"That's a secret." He smirked, pulling him back down. Itachi's hands began to wander, slowly undressing him. Deidara groaned as the fabric was pulled slowly from his body, running smoothly over his skin, the pale hands tracing down his body and caressing him in a way Deidara had missed so much. The thud of material hitting the floor barely registered as Deidara groaned at the hand starting to caress him. He lknew he probably wouldn't last very long, but he didn't want to wait around too long.

He knew that any stalling would make leaving again harder. He just wanted to get out of there…but not without a proper goodbye. He shivered in delight when the first finger went in, loving the feeling of it sliding in and out. Itachi moved back up his body, pressing their lips together again. Deidara took a chance, forcing his tongue into Itachi mouth. The man chuckled around it, letting him have a chance to explore as he slid a second finger in. He was so used to this now it really didn't phase him in the slightest as Itachi began scissoring. Neither needed words as the fingers came out. Itachi clearly wasn't in the mood for wasting time either, as he grabbed Deidara by the hips and pushed in. "Ah!" Deidara yelped slightly. Itachi leant down, keeping his lower body as still as possible.

"I'm sorry baby." He murmured in Deidara's ear. The blonde nodded, resting his forehead on Itachi's pale shoulder.

"Just warn me next time, un." He muttered. Not that Deidara minded it a little rough sometimes. He just didn't really like surprises. Itachi waited, contenting himself with gently fondling Deidaras erection. It didn't take long for the pain to start to fade. "Move." He panted. He wanted to feel pleasure from both ends. Itachi obeyed, starting to slide in and out. It seemed the man instinctively knew where to aim, as he angled his thrusts to make Deidara cry out in pleasure. "I.!" He gasped, throwing his tan arms around Itachi's neck. Whether or not the man heard him, Deidara didn't know, but his pace grew. Pretty soon he was moaning and gasping louder than ever before, the pent up feelings coming out in each thrust and each push to meet.

Deidara was right about not lasting long. He finally let out another cry, gripping on tight as he could. Itachi moaned as Deidara's muscles tightened around him, achieving his own release. They boy fell down, breathing heavily. Deidara was the first to move. He moved away from Itachi, sitting on the edge of the bed. Itachi grunted, reaching out a possessive arm and trying to grab him back. "I want a shower." Deidara mumbled. It was true, but he'd still be sneaking out the second Itachi fell asleep.

"Do it in the morning." Itachi grumbled, going to grab him again, but Deidara moved away.

"I won't be long." He assured Itachi. "I just want to get my hair done." Itachi chuckled.

"I would have thought you'd have had enough of water." He smirked as Deidara walked to the bathroom. Deidara stuck his tongue out before snapping the door shut. Oh he was so going to hell for that lie.

* * *

**Sorry for that highly pitiful lemon :( I promise to make up for it at some point.**

**Now I shall let you decide fate once again, in our chapterly vote! How do you think Itachi should find out Dei ran off?**

**1) TV! A public press conference sends Itachi off the rails! (I personally prefer this one, as we can slag off Inoichi some more)**

**2) Pein tells him! Daddy vs Lover!**

**3) Hidan sees him leave and rats! Brother, Lover and Shark freak at Daddy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Now, this is something thats been bugging me for a while, and I want someone to tell me the answer to this with their vote. What is the difference between Lemon and Lime? (in fic writing of course) I have never got what it is. Please, as a plea from your favourite author (:P) will someone answer this?**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Itachi was starting to get angry now. Someone had disabled his alarm clock, meaning he had slept in until 12, and then he had discovered a distinct lack of blonde in his arms. Where the hell was Deidara?! After thoroughly searching his room and the adjoined bathroom, he had quickly dressed and made his way to the hall. Still nothing. He had told Deidara to come straight back to bed after his shower! He stormed into the living room area, stopping and looking round. Nothing again. "Has anyone see Deidara?" He spoke in a tone that clearly screamed 'don't fuck with me today'. Hidan looked round from the TV he and Kisame were watching with a frown.

"He's not fucking with you?"

"No." Itachi growled. "I haven't seen him since last night."

"Where the fuck is he then?"

"Uh…" They both looked at Kisame, who's eyes were glued to the TV. "Itachi I think I found him."

"What?" Itachi stormed over. "Where the hell is he?" He growled. Kisame just pointed at the glowing screen. Itachi followed his finger, freezing when he saw the image on the television. The banner rolling along the bottom read 'Deidara Yamanaka has been found!'

Itachi felt his entire body freeze up. He wouldn't have…would he? The image above the banner showed an empty podium, clearly waiting for some kind of press conference. He watched in stunned silence as two blonde men, a blonde girl and Deidara all trooped up onto the little stage. The men turned to Deidara, talking low to him. Deidara nodded, stepping up to the mic. The camera was put slightly higher as reporters all stood as one, talking at once to the blonde. Deidara held up his hand, silencing them all.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for your continued efforts to find me, un. I am please to be back." His voice flooded out of the TV set, filling the silent room. Someone held up a hand. "Yes?"

"Can you give us any clue as to the identity of your kidnappers?"

"Sadly I cannot. I was kept blindfolded most of the time, un, probably as a security measure." Another hand went up.

"So you think this was a professional job?"

"The authorities certainly seem to think so, but due to my lack of experience in this field, I can say nothing." Another hand went up, quite close to the camera. Itachi recognised the ring in an instant.

"I think the question we all want Mr Yamanaka, is 'is there any truth to the rumours of abuse from your father, Governor Yamanaka?'" Pein's cold voice said, although it was clearly smug as hell. If he didn't know Deidara better than that, Itachi would have said he didn't recognise the voice, but he knew he must of.

"That is a highly sensitive subject, un, but I feel compelled to put this subject at rest." Itachi held his breath, watching Deidara pause, looking over the crowd. "The rumours are sadly true." A gasp went up from around the room, and Deidara was suddenly pulled away from the microphone. Inoichi stepped up, clearly fuming.

"Sorry about that." He growled into the microphone. "My son has had a rather stressful time, and he obviously doesn't quite understand what he's saying." Hands went up around the room. Itachi nearly fell over.

"He actually fucking did it." Hidan breathed.

"I didn't think he would." Kisame murmured. Itachi stayed silent. He simply could bring himself to say anything right then.

**xoxoxox**

Deidara was pulled away from the stage by his sister, who hugged him tightly. "You are so brave." She whispered. He knew what she meant. No matter how much he and his siblings had wanted to say something, none of them ever had.

"But so stupid." Naruto growled. Deidara looked up at his brother, who was looking down at him with concern. "Me and Ino are out already Dei, but you still have to go back home later! How the hell do you think he's going to react?!"

"I…" Deidara hadn't thought of this. Apparently neither had Pein. He knew he would never intentionally put him in danger.

"We can't let him go back now!" Ino gasped, clutching Deidara tightly to her.

"Ack! Ino! Air!" Deidara gasped. Ino loosed her hold, but only slightly.

"Naruto, we really can't let Deidara go it alone."

"I know Ino." Naruto sighed, running his fingers through his hair. It was a habit he had, and would always do it whenever frustrated. "But we don't have anything to take him away on."

"But he just said! He just said what father did!" They were talking about him like he wasn't there. They always did. He was a lot younger than the both of them, so they had become used to treating him like he couldn't understand them, like a little baby.

"But nothing has been proved. We need proof." A thought struck Deidara.

"We can get proof, un."

"How?" Ino asked, looking down at him.

"Like you said, tonight he's going to freak out, un, so we can get it then!"

"No." Naruto growled. Deidara was reminded of Itachi. "You aint going back there unprotected."

"We don't have a choice." Deidara shook his head. His time with Itachi, Hidan and Kisame had given him a habit of getting right to the point. He knew he was right. "No one wants to move in without solid proof! If we can get a video of him doing it, then they will because he can't go against that!" Deidara looked up with imploring eyes. "You can wait outside and come in and stop him after a while, but we just need proof." Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He growled. "Tell me what to do."

**oxoxoxo**

Itachi grabbed Pein by the coat the second he walked through the door, slamming him into the wall. Hidan and Kisame were standing in the doorway, both looking at him like he was insane. And he probably was heading that way considering he had just attacked Pein. He had just smashed up most of the living room area just now, simply because he was so furious with Deidara. He had only just got back, and nowhe was going of being fucking stupid again! And he knew who had put that idea in his mind. "What the fuck did you do?!" He growled in fury.

"I did nothing." Pein seemed perfectly at ease with being up by the throat. "I merely complied with his wishes."

"You shouldn't have done it." He growled. "You shouldn't have let him!" Itachi was shouting now. "Why did you let him?! He's just a kid!"

"He is willing to do what it takes." Pein grabbed both his hands, somehow twisting his balled fists round. Itachi let out a small gasp, falling onto his knees as his wrists were twisted to the point of almost breaking. "Do not exist under the delusion you are the one who is concerned for him, but it is out of my hands now." Itachi tried to pull away as the pain spiked through his nerves. "We can do nothing." He released Itachi's wrists. The Uchiha rubbed his wrists, glaring up at him. He was in pain, in more ways than one. His Deidara was gone, his wrists hurt like hell, and he had been humiliated. Pein stepped past him. "No one is to contact him until I give express permission. We cannot jeopardize this."

"What?!"

"That's not fucking fair!"

"No arguments." Pein snapped. Itachi glared, watching Pein breeze to his office. He hated that man right now. He wanted his Deidara back.

* * *

**Now, options are a tad thin on the ground, as I'm not even sure what I want to happen. I'm giving you two, one of which is quite serious, the other of which is a normal one. We'll get the serious one over with now.**

**Do you want me to carry this on for another arc?**

**1) YES! WE LOOOOOOOVE YOOOOOU! We want more adventures for the favourite couple!**

**2) NO! TOOOOO FAAAAAAAR! It's been swell, but the swellings gone down, so give us a good end and have done with it!**

**Okay, your second one is what is going to happen in the main body of the next chap?**

**1) Deidara at home and exposing the bastard! (This might be a little heart breaking for the DeiDei superfans, as we'll have all sad things about Deidara's childhood)**

**2) Itachi trying to get to Deidara! (We will meet Kisame's g/f on the way with this one)**

**3) Pein reminising again! (We'll find out about Konan here!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Uh oh, little Dei gets hurt :( I couldn't bring myself to make this too horrendous or graphic. Anyway, I'm having a CardCaptors movie marathon, so yeah:D Happy Charlie.**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Deidara sat in a room, staring at the wall opposite. It wasn't his room, no. His room was far from here. His room was back with Itachi. He was waiting. That's all he could do. The house had been exactly as he remembered it. Bare…lifeless, with the only pictures being ones in the rooms the press would see.

He could still see Ino's worried face as she and Naruto left to set up a small force, ready to move in when they had enough. Cameras were set up around the room, and Deidara had made sure the door was unlocked, just in case. The sound of the front door slamming open made him jump. It was time to face the music.

He stood, walking shakily to the door of the room. Before he could even blink he had been grabbed and slammed into a wall. He gasped, feeling memories rushing back to him. "You'll pay for that little stunt." His father growled down at him, holding him tightly by the arms. "When I'm through with you, you'll wish you'd never been born!"

"Too late for that, un." Deidara growled back. Inoichi slapped him hard round the face. Had he not been pinned to the wall, Deidara would have been sent flying. Instead, his head snapped round, painfully straining the muscles. "Ah!" He gasped. Inoichi left him no time to recover.

He threw Deidara into the nearest wall like he was a rag doll. Winded and pin a huge amount of pain, Deidara lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, trying not to cry. He wouldn't cry anymore. Not for him. A foot slammed hard into his stomach, making him cough and curl up. The hits didn't stop, feet and fists crashing into his body. A large clump of his hair was grabbed, and he was pulled off the ground.

"I should kill you you little brat!" Deidara screwed up his face and turned his head to the side as Inoichi pulled his fist back to deliver what he was sure would be a fatal blow.

'I'm sorry Itachi.' The blow never fell. Instead, there was a crash of the front door reopening and the sound of many, heavy boots.

"Let him go father." Naruto's voice growled. Deidaras eyes snapped open. He looked over his so called fathers shoulder, seeing his brother, standing in the middle of a group of black clothed men, all holding lethal looking guns. The weapons were all trained resolutely on Inoichi. "Let him go I give the order to shoot."

"You couldn't do that to your own father." Inoichi sneered.

"As far as I'm concerned, you are not my father." Naruto growled. Deidara let out a small yelp when he was dropped to the floor, crumpling again. "Take him away." Naruto ordered. Men moved forwards, grabbing Inoichi, who didn't resist.

"I'll be out before you can prove anything."

"Wrong father." Naruto glared at him. "We have all the proof we need now." Ino suddenly pushed through everyone, racing to Deidara.

"Oh you were so brave!" She cooed again, pulling him into a hug. Deidara winced, feeling the bruised skin being pressured. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I think so, un." Deidara mumbled. Naruto bent over Ino, gently smoothing the hair where it had been nearly ripped out.

"Well done Dei." He nodded. "He's going way for good." Deidara nodded, allowing his sister to gently pull him up. "Ino, can you get him to the hospital? I'll deal with the tapes." Naruto asked, glancing round. Ino nodded, pulling Deidara from the house. Deidara was in a daze, knowing he was finally safe. Finally.

**xoxoxox**

Itachi was sat on the sofa, reading when Kisame let out a yelp. "It's Dei!" Everyone in the immediate vicinity looked round. Another press conference. The little bar along the bottom of the screen read 'Yamanaka horror! The truth behind the governor exposed!'

"He did it!" Kazkuzu gasped. "He actually did it!"

"Sh!" Itachi hissed, leaning forwards to hear better. Cameras flashed, highlighting the bruises on his face. His hair looked shorter as well, like someone had cut it.

"Deidara, do you have any comments to make on this?" Someone asked.

"None, other than I am glad he's finally been brought to justice." Questions were babbled at him, but the news anchors voice cut over any responses he made.

"We have just been given the footage that proved Governor Yamanaka's guilt. This video may upset some viewers, so discretion is advised." Itachi growled. He had wanted to see Deidara more! He ahd missed his voice so much! Why did they have to suddenly change it?! Bastards. His complaints were instantly forgotten when the tape began playing.

Black and white images flashed before his eyes, making him gape in horror. Sure, he had known how Deidaras father had treated him. Pein had told them, but to have it played out like this in front of him was something else. His hands clenched into fists, and his breathing became harsh and ragged. He was literally seeing red as he watched that bastard attack HIS Deidara.

Why didn't Pein let him help? Why didn't he let him bring Dei back here?! Where he was safe! Itachi could hardly breath as he watched it flick back to the news report. He would get to Deidara, somehow.

* * *

**Time for your choices! Today, you get to make a choice about how our favourite couple meet up again :3**

**1) Public meeting! Don't want anyone getting suspicious now do we?**

**2) Kidnap hat trick! Now you're just getting stupid.**

**3) Glimpses around town before convinient aquaintences of Narutos introduce them! (I like this one :3)**

**And second set, do you want Kisame's g/f in our next chap?**

**1) Yes, bring on the lovin for Kisame!**

**2) No! Let us day dream about him and others more!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ladies and Jellyspoons! I present to you the final chapter of this arc! I include several other hinted pairs in this, and guess what? WE MEET KISAME'S GF! :D:D Anyway, there probably will be fillers at some point, but I need ideas for the next arc. There will be specs for ideas at the bottom of the page!**

**I am rather upset at this being the final of the arc :( This is one of my favs.**

**Peace out!**

**~x~**

* * *

Two months passed. Two months that Deidara was forced through the hell of living without Itachi. Not that he wasn't pleased to be back at home, and know he was safe from his father; no he was ecstatic about that. But he was still separated from the one he loved. Good news though, he had his friends back. They had gone back to their old haunts, meaning they were almost always sat on the high wall that encircled the motorway. "I don't know." TenTen shrugged. "I think all girls would jump at the chance for an older guy."

"Speak for yourself." Temari laughed, kicking her boyfriend in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell woman?!" Shikamaru yelped.

"Besides, un." Deidara laughed. "You're only saying that cause you're sleeping with that35 year old bloke…" Deidara trailed off, making a few quick calculations. If he was right then…could he be right? If he was right TenTen would have been 17 when she first got together with her boyfriend. It was when a car pulled up into the hardshoulder at the edge of the motorway that his calculations were proved right. He recognised that car. TenTen let out a little squeak, jumping down off the wall as Kisame stepped out of the car.

Kisame grinned, seeing the brunette tear down the small grassy hill towards him. He had guessed she would be there when she didn't answer her home phone. He opened his arms, letting the young woman crash into him and nearly send him flying. "Hello darling." He smirked, letting himself be pulled down into a kiss. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She grinned, hugging him.

"You probably shouldn't sit up there you know." He pointed out, glancing up at the wall. Her snort of mirth faded to nothing when he spotted the blonde gaping at him.

"We always sit up there."

"It's dangerous." He intoned automatically, his usual lecture about sitting up there seeming very old now. His eyes never left Deidara as TenTen began dragging him by the hand back to the wall.

"Come meet everyone. They'll love you!"

"I'm sure." Kisame muttered. The group sat atop the wall all began dropping down as TenTen had. Kisame smirked. If Itachi knew Deidara was doing something so dangerous he would be absolutely furious.

"Guys, this is Kisame, my boyfriend."

"Oh really." Kisame looked to the source of the growl. A short redhead was glaring up at him, as were most of the other males in the group.

"Really." Kisame confirmed. There was a small thud, making him look to the side.

"Dei!" TenTen scrambled over to the fallen blonde, seeming to check his pulse.

"What's wrong with him?" Kisame asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"He does this sometimes." TenTen sighed, moving the blonde. "Random things set him off and he collapses."

"Why?" Kisame pressed. "And shouldn't we get him to a hospital or something?"

"Nah." A brunette boy shrugged kneeling and helping TenTen lean Deidara against the wall. "We used to, but he just wakes up after about ten minutes and laughs it off."

"I see." Kisame frowned. TenTen stood, walking back to his arms.

"So why'd you come find me?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted some lunch." He did a quick head count. "There's enough room in the car for your little friends."

"Yeah!" A blonde girl grinned. "We're coming! Kankuro, grab Dei, he'll wake up on the way." Kisame couldn't help but laugh as the group skidded down the small hill to the car.

**oxoxoxo**

Itachi looked down at his phone, seeing he had a voicemail message from Kisame. He shrugged at Hidan and put the phone to his ear. The recorded message began playing. "Itachi, I don't have much time to talk, but I found Dei. Me, TenTen and her friends, including Dei, have all gone out for food. You need to get here. Dei wants to see you. But be careful, you two can't let anyone know what happened. We're at burger king, in the town centre." The line went dead. Itachi looked round at Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Who's hungry?"

**xoxoxoxox**

Deidara bit into the burger, watching Kisame and TenTen. She was busily trying to force feed the man onion rings, which he was happily refusing. "Just one!" She whined. "Just have one bite!"

"I hate onions." Kisame assured her, turning his head away.

"But these ones taste nice!" TenTen grumbled.

"I don't care. I hate them."

"Oi fish fuck!" Deidara jumped at the familiar voice, dropping the burger. Hidan leant on Kisame with a grin. "Fish fucks fuck buddy." He greeted TenTen, making her laugh.

"You must be Hidan."

"One and fucking only darling." Hidan grinned, only to yelp when he was pulled back by Kakuzu.

"Enough harassing Kisame, I'm fairly sure he doesn't want to talk to you." Kakuzu sighed. Deidara couldn't help but grin. If those two were there that meant…he looked around, spotting the person he wanted to see more than anything. Itachi made his way over smiling slightly.

"So who are the rest of these fuckers?" Hidan asked, wriggling free of Kakuzus grip.

"These are friends of TenTens." Kisame sighed. "Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Neji and Deidara."

"Well, we have to go, but I certainly hope to see you all again." Itachi smirked, focusing his eyes on Deidara. Deidara got the hint. He still had Itachi's mobile number memorised. That was the sign to call him. Deidara watched the three he had missed oh so much leave. Oh hell was he going to call.

* * *

**Okay loves, I have a few rules about ideas for you:**

**1) You can't just request loads of different sex scenes. THERE MUST BE A PLOT!**

**2) Artistic liscence must be given. Your ideas are always great, but i have an awkward writing style, I'll need to change it to fit.**

**3) It needs potential to have the voting system implemented.**

**4) I need to like it :)**

**Good luck, and I hope they're good ones!**


End file.
